Winter Adventure
by Sentinel103
Summary: Kim and Ron not spending Christmas together? What happens? Takes place before the Moodulator and StD. This is a prequel of 'Once Again'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the series belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. So there. Also, I don't make a dime off this. The hobby just keeps my mind and hands busy so that I don't fill my face as often.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and humor while I was writing this. The idea had been bouncing around in my head in one form or another for about four years. Much of the setting is in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Places like Mount Meeker, Longs Peak, Battle Mountain and Lamb's Slide are real places. It's a great place to visit and hike. I know the place fairly well since my wife and I honeymooned there years ago. I'd say how long, but she may read this and I don't need the thrashing she would give me.**

**The events take place in Kim and Ron's Junior year in high school. Before the modulator and StD. For those who have read 'Once Again' this is part of that series so a prequel if you don't mind.**

**Thanks for tuning in.**

Winter Adventure

Chapter 1

_Middleton, Colorado. Christmas Break:_

"Aw come on KP, it won't be so bad. I mean you just have to go and see Nana for Christmas. You so need to do it this year. It's OK that I wasn't invited. We've shared all our Christmases for the last eleven years. It'll be alright just this once. Remember your Nana won't be around forever, you gotta spend some time with her, it's real important. You need this time with her.", the blond haired boy assured his best friend as she held on to him not wanting to let go.

"But Ron, we always spend Christmas together, it's tradition. It'll be bad luck. And I'll miss you. We're gonna be gone for almost four weeks since the school's closed that long to complete some renovations there. I mean it's gonna be fun, but what are you gonna do with all that time Ronnie?", the red headed teen heroine asked her sidekick.

As Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable came up to give her a hug. Anne Possible gave Ron one as well. Softly she whispered to him, "Ronald, you know that you don't have to do this."

"Mrs. Dr. P, I have to. I have to get better. KP gets better all the time. To watch her back I have to get a lot better if I'm to keep my promise. This is just another climbing class. I have to get good enough to at least belay Kim for her safety when she climbs.", he told his best friend's mom very softly.

Kim came back over to him. "So what are you gonna do while I'm gone Ronnie?", she asked.

"KP I think I'll get hang around. Maybe Felix will want to do some gaming over the holidays. I heard that Zombie Mayhem 2020 is coming out in a day or two. That ought to keep me busy for a while.", he lied to her keeping a straight face.

As they drove off Ron continued to wave at the red haired heroine until she was out of sight. Waiting another minute to make sure they weren't coming right back, Ron turned and walked home.

Entering his home he immediately went up to his attic room and rechecked all the gear he would need: from his dry rope and crampons to his helmet, weather proof clothing and winter sleeping bag, He checked his pack and ice axes and his haul bag which doubled as his duffel bag. He quickly checked his climbing harness to make sure it was safe. Then thinking, _'Better make sure I have my bivy sack.'_,_ as _he looked over his biners. He carefully put everything in its place as he made ready to go. Picking up his cell phone Ron made a quick call, "Wade?", he asked.

"Yeah Ron, what do you need?", the genius replied.

"Is KP gone?", he asked again.

"Yea she is Ron, what do you need?", Wade asked.

"You...ugh...got me chipped, right?", Ron asked.

"Well...ah...Ron...I can't really say...", Wade continued nervously.

"Turn the chip off Wade. I know it's there. Turn it off or I'll remove it my way. If KP wants to know where I am, tell her I'm at home or the mall in the arcade or someplace.", Ron ordered.

"OK..OK Ron, it's off. Are you satisfied?", he asked in a hurt tone.

"Yes and thanks. I know why it's there, I appreciate your and Kim's caring about me. I don't blame KP for wanting it on me, but don't turn it back on until she heads home. Like I said thanks for looking out for me Wade, I'll see ya in a few weeks or so.", Ron finished.

"Ron what are you going to do? Is it dangerous? You know Kim won't be happy if she finds out that you're missing.", Wade advised.

"Wade, I have to do some things that will allow me to watch KP's back a lot better on missions. As for dangerous, even eating nacos can be dangerous.", he laughed.

---

Ron was ready to leave when his hair stood up on the back of his head. "Just a minute Dad. I think I'm gonna put some MREs in the bag too. You never know if you're gonna get stuck somewhere.", he cautioned as he shoved five meals in the huge bag.

They drove off to the north heading for Rocky Mountain National Park. It would be a few hours and Dean was wanting to talk to his son for a while. "Ronald?", he began, "you know that you don't have to do this. Kimberly's love for you doesn't depend on how well you do in school or making sports teams or even learning how to ice climb. You took up skydiving and now have, what, forty jumps and the miles you run early in the morning. Why are you doing it if it's not to impress Kimberly?"

"Well dad you know that KP and me are never going to be a couple, but at least I have her as a friend. So, I'm not going to try and impress her, I just want to be a help for her. You know, be a plus, not have the negative impact on the team. She's the leader, I'm the lackey. That's the way it is. Except for Rufus, Monique and Felix I have no one else but KP. I made a promise to her mom and dad to watch her back. By taking these extra classes and getting stronger and better, I'm doing a better job of watching her back So I'm doing a better job of keeping my promise.", he told his father.

"Is that why you keep going back to Japan son?", he asked his only child.

"Dad, you know I can't talk about that. I made a promise to the master of that school over there. After I get back I'm better prepared to watch over her each time. What you don't understand is that she gets better all the time. She does it easily, she's a natural. To stay even near the pace that KP gets better I have to bust my tail.", he said.

"What happens if you get hurt or killed doing this Ronald? You have all that money put away. The account is growing, you don't need to do this son.", he advised Ron.

"Dad, I guess I've become something of an adrenalin junkie a bit like Kim. The hardest part is to look like I'm not really getting better. With my voice starting to change I've worked real hard on trying to keep it squeaky. Even now, growing as fast as I am, I try to buy clothes that are two sizes too big so that I look skinny. I do a good enough job that she doesn't notice that I'm taller than she is. Do you how hard it is to slouch for hours on end? It must be working cause most of the school still calls me loser at school even though I can kick any of their butts six ways to Sunday.", Ron laughed.

As they stopped off at the school Dean gave his son a big hug and told him to take care of himself.

Later Ron demonstrated his knowledge of knots for the instructors finally getting the OK that night. It promised to be a fun class. The group wasn't large for the beginning 'Ice' class, but it was diverse. There was a lawyer there, a couple of other students, the owner of of an auto dealership too._ 'Nice thing about climbing. You can find almost any kind of person involved.',_ he mused quietly.

Ron nodded to each and shook their hands as all were introduced. A few of them thought he looked familiar. Only the instructors knew who he was. Then next morning they started in earnest. Ron knew that it was going to be a long month. Ron realized right off that he seemed to be the youngest member of the class.

---

Kim Possible sat in the second row of seats behind her mother. She was still a little annoyed that Ron hadn't been invited. She tried to talk her grandmother into letting him come, but her father told her that Nana's place was a little smaller now and since Slim and Joss were coming there simply wasn't enough space to accommodate her best friend. Kim finally accepted that excuse though she still wasn't happy about it.

Two years before, Ron had undertaken a mission to let Kim have a normal Christmas with her family. He disappeared with Dr Drakken for several days nearly driving Kim insane trying to find him. She didn't like the idea of not seeing him for almost a whole month. At least she had her Kimmunicator with her and could have Wade Load, the team's tech guru, keep an eye on Ron for her.

They were almost to Saint Louis. They had decided to stay the night just across the river in Illinois. It would take a whole day and part of another one before they would be at their destination. Kim was just nodding off when one of the tweebs, Tim Possible, began putting granola down the neck of her shirt. As soon as Kim felt the scratchy tidbits falling down the inside of her top, she was instantly awake and tried to grab the hand of the little monster that had the misfortune to look like her brother.

After about ten minutes the parents told them to knock it off unless they wanted Kim to cook for them. As if by magic all horseplay ended from the twin devils.

That night they stayed in the motel taking up three rooms. Anne and James Possible knew that there was no way that blood wouldn't be shed if their three children stayed in the same room.

---

_Rocky Mountain National Park:_

Ron's phone rang just before he was ready to sack out. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled. "Hey KP. How's the trip going. Did you guys make St. Louis yet?", he asked.

"Yeah Ron we're in Illinois right now. The tweebs were going to get a personal martial arts demonstration earlier, but it's better now. How are you doing Ronnie? Do you miss me yet?", she asked her friend.

"KP I missed you the minute you got in the car. I didn't think I would so much, but I do. Anyway maybe if you guys go down to see Nana at Spring Break I might be able to come too.", he told her with hope.

---

_Edwardsville, Illinois:_

A while later they said their goodnights as they had for years. There was a knock on Kim's door just as she shut off the phone. Her mom was there and asked how she was doing.

"Mom, I miss Ronnie. Leaving this time was harder then that summer that he spent at Camp Wannaweep. That was so hard. For some reason this is harder, I can't explain it.", she confided in her mother.

"Well how do you feel about him honey? Is it like friendship or what?", the brain surgeon asked.

"Mom, I'm not sure. It's like I feel closer to Ron than I am to Jim or Tim, or even Dad or you. Is it possible to feel closer to him than family?", she asked.

"I don't know honey. Rest and go to sleep, things will work out.", she told her daughter.

_'Maybe, she's beginning to see Ronald as a boy, maybe even her beau. Maybe it'll happen.', _she thought with a smile.

---

_Rocky Mountain National Park:_

The class began the first morning working on beginning ice climbing moves, and in the afternoon, how to place ice screws. A couple days later they climbed up one of the smaller mountains. They took equipment for three nights. The morning after the climb the class worked on self arrest with their ice axes. Over the first three days they learned communication and belaying techniques on snow and ice. By the end of the week they had come back out and were working on taking people off with back boards to simulate injuries.

---

The next week they hiked to the Diamond. A thousand feet of vertical rock face on the eastern side of Long's Peak, much of it covered in ice. To get to the bottom of the diamond, it was a six mile hike uphill from the Ranger Station. The Ranger Station was at over 9000 feet in elevation. It was awe inspiring from the distance. At the foot of the monster face it just looked scary. They set up camp.

They would climb this wall once a day for the rest of the beginning class. They would camp on site to make better use of their time as well. Ron thought, _'It's time to get serious. This is going to make me better, for KP.'_ As he looked up at the fearsome sight.

In the morning the students paired off, two of them to one instructor. Each group began working on a route. By the end of the day the whole class was beat, Ron included.

As it was almost bedtime Ron's cell phone rang again. It was Kim. It was December twentieth. Christmas was only five days away and Ron could tell how excited she was. She loved this holiday. They talked for a while and said their good nights as always. '_She doesn't sound like she's got me pegged. I'd better put the phone back on it's solar charger again tomorrow.',_ he mused.

---

Over the next few days the class got better and better. One of the instructors came up to Ron. "Stoppable, I am Ben Owens. For the rest of this class and the whole advanced ice class I will be your personal instructor. Be prepared to work your butt off. I've been watching you and you're not bad. With any luck you could be great. Remember one thing though, 'there are old climbers and bold climbers. However there are no old bold climbers'. I know who you work with to help people. I am going to make you the best that I can during the rest of your stay here. Tonight we bivouac on the face. I hope you're not afraid of heights.", he told the blond haired boy.

In an hour they were a few hundred feet up preparing their 'tents'. These were closer to enclosed platforms than tents. Ron found himself inside his sleeping bag while still in a harness.

That night it snowed hard. His phone rang, but with all his gear on he knew that he couldn't get to it before it stopped ringing. '_Well, I guess KP's gonna start calling around to find me. I'll bet she won't be happy either.',_ he grimaced, as he finally got the phone out of his pocket and pushed the callback button.

"Hello?", came the familiar voice on the phone.

"Hi KP, sorry I missed you I was...ah...using the restroom here at the mall. There's a Monster Mayhem tournament and me and Felix are up next, so I sorta have to keep this short.", he told her noticing his instructor was giving him a funny look.

After a few minutes he told her, "Goodnight KP, I miss you too."

"Who was that Ron?", Ben asked.

"You heard of Kim Possible? That was her.", he told his instructor.

Ben raised his eyebrows.

---

_Sunnyville retirement community:_

Kim closed her phone with a little shiver. _'Something is not right.', _she mused, _'I__t sure didn't sound like Ron was in the mall.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the series belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. So there. Also, I don't make a dime off this. The hobby just keeps my mind and hands busy so that I don't fill my face as often.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and humor while I was writing this. The idea had been bouncing around in my head in one form or another for about four years. Much of the setting is in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Places like Mount Meeker, Longs Peak, Battle Mountain and Lamb's Slide are real places. It's a great place to visit and hike. I know the place fairly well since my wife and I honeymooned there years ago. I'd say how long, but she may read this and I don't need the thrashing she would give me.**

**The events take place in Kim and Ron's Junior year in high school. Before the modulator and StD. For those who have read 'Once Again' this is part of that series.**

**Thanks to Kps Man, CajunBear and Screaming Phoenix for the reviews.**

**Thanks for tuning in. The action should start picking up soon.**

Winter Adventure

Chapter 2

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

As Kim shut her Kimmunicator down she felt something wasn't quite right. The background noise was all wrong. She should have been hearing throngs of people. Mostly what she had heard was just a slight flapping noise in the background. She wondered what was going on. Kim pushed a button to call her tech person, Wade Load. As he came on she asked, "Hi Wade how are you?"

"Pretty good Kim, what's up?", he asked.

"Wade where's Ronald right now?", she asked softly.

"Ronald who, Kim?", Wade evaded the question.

"How many Ronalds do I travel the world with Wade? You know the guy I'm always with, Ron Stoppable.", she growled at him venting a little.

"OH that Ron. Just a second Kim. AH there he is. He's at home right now.", he replied.

"Are you sure?", Kim asked her eyes narrowing even more, "Because I just called him and he said he was at the mall. The background noise didn't sound like the mall though. So, I'm asking again where's Ron, Wade?"

"Uh...Kim...I...", he said timidly.

"WADE?", Kim was beginning to get steamed up.

"I...uh...don't know Kim. He knew about the chip and ordered me to shut it off or he threatened to remove it himself. Do you know how deep it is inside him? He would leave a pretty large wound if he took it out himself. So, no I don't know where he is. I do know that he didn't want you to know for some reason. I'm sorry Kim.", Wade confided.

"Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he know that I worry about him?", she pleaded.

"Kim don't worry Ron said he was doing this so that he could 'watch your back' better. Let's give him a chance please. He's totally loyal to you. He's the best friend you have. I think he knows more than you think he does.", Wade told her.

As Kim shut the Kimmunicator down, she wept a bit. She was worried for Ron. _'Why didn't you come down here with us, you could have slept on the floor. I would have slept on the floor too, just like camping out.',_ her eyes watered as she wondered about him.

Kim didn't raise her head when Nana and her 'rents came into the room. They all could see her tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

Her dad walked over to her. "Kimmie-cub, what's wrong. It's Christmas-time you should be happy.", he told her.

"It's Ron. He said he was at the mall when I called him. Something didn't seem right. Then I called Wade. He told me Ron was home. I know the sounds of the mall. I know Ron was lying to me Daddy. I know Ron wasn't there. Wade told me that Ron knew about the chip, he made Wade turn it off. Now I don't know if Ron is mad at me.", she sniffed again.

Anne sat down next to her daughter. "Honey, Ron told us he knew about the chip and why you had Wade put it there. He just wanted some privacy this holiday season. Has he changed at all towards you? He's still your best friend forever. When you have a best friend like Ron you're a lucky person. Not everyone has a friend that's totally devoted to them no matter what happens. He is very fond of you Kimmie. You should be very content with Ron in your life.", she told her daughter , net even catching the double meaning herself until James brought it up later that evening.

"B... bu...but mom I...I didn't have Wade put it there. A few times I asked Wade if he knew where Ronnie was. After the first time he always seemed to know.", the crying teen told her mom.

As her mom calmed her down Kim began to smile, "He's fond of me? Wade said he was doing what he was doing was to make better at 'watching my back', whatever that means."

"Yes he is dear, give him a chance. I think he might be a 'late bloomer' like your Father was.", she advised her eldest child as she hugged her. '_If you're smart my daughter, you'll hang onto this boy with both hands and never let him go.', _she mused with a smile.

---

_Rocky Mountain National Park:_

That night the storm blew in hard. Ron and his instructor swayed back and forth a few hundred feet above the base of the vertical face.

In the morning Ben and Ron climbed and rappelled again and again. They moved further up the wall that night. By the time Ron was ready to hit the rack he was bone tired and cold. He ached in places that he didn't know he had.

Finally, on the third day they climbed from the base to the top of Longs Peak. Instead of rappelling down, Ben showed Ron a fairly quick way down the mountain by using the ice ax as a break. The technique was called glissading. "This is for getting down a mountain that isn't that steep. You have to remember to watch your speed here on Lamb's Slide.", he advised.

"What happens if I get outta control?", Ron queried.

"Then you have a real good chance of breaking every bone in your body.", Owens told him with a smirk, "And if that happens up here we remove you, when the weather lets up, in a body bag."

---

The next day they climbed the wall again, this time with Ron leading and picking the route.

Ben called to Ron, "I wouldn't try that one if I were you."

Sure enough Ron tried, and sure enough, his rope and harness saved his butt. Ben had a good belay position. As Ron swung in midair he got a little upset. _'Darn it, I can do this.', _he told himself.

Twice more he tried and failed, he made it on the third time._ 'Not a bad move.',_ was the shout from below. Ron looked down and saw a wide smile on his instructor. "Ron, there's only about a hundred guys in the world that can pull that one off. Let's top out and gather up our gear. We're heading back down tonight. Basic Ice is over for you. Good job.", he yelled at the young man.

It was way after dark when they made it down to the bus. Everyone was exhausted. Most would be going home in the morning. Ron and several others were staying for the hard part. They rested a day before heading back out.

---

By the end of the next week Ron was performing moves that only a few ice climbers would attempt. On the next to last day they topped out again. Ron was getting ready to head back down when Ben told him, "We'll bivy up here tonight. We worked too hard not to enjoy this one." They heated up a meal of glop.

Glop though a disgusting sounding food, was actually quite good. A couple packets of dry soup mix, rice, sausage, butter, cheese and boiling water to cook the rice, and melt the cheese and butter water into something of a meaty cheese goo---so the name 'Glop'. A little Diablo Sauce, and it was perfect when washed down with hot chocolate. They had made a snow cave to spend the night in before they made their meal.

Ron had spent most of his time climbing on the east side of the mountain where it is normally very calm. Ben told him that when the wind comes from the south and the east Longs Peak becomes deadly. Ron took notice. Before they crawled inside the cave Ron called his friend.

"Hi Kim, did you have a good Christmas?", he asked his friend.

"Yeah, and you Ronnie?", came the soft voice back through the phone.

Yeah KP, had a great dinner. We just sort of lazed around, you know hung out.", he told her.

"I know you're not home Ron and I'm a little mad that you lied to me, but it's OK. In a few of days it will be New Years Eve. Please tell me you'll do the count down with me. Just like we have the last few years, cause I miss you so much.", she told him.

"Sure KP, I'm sorry. Your 'rents knew that I needed to do this. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Let me finish cause I'm doing good here, the Ronster is doin' great. When you get back, wanna put together a Kim and Ron day of marinating on the couch, the first day back?", he offered.

"That sounds like music to me Ronnie. Just you and me watching old movies on the tube, eating popcorn and drinking soda till we throw up.", she giggled.

"Goodnight KP. See ya in a week or so, I miss you.", he told her, wishing that his companion in the snow cave was her and not Ben.

"Goodnight Ronnie. I miss you too.", she told him back.

That night on the mountain Ron was treated to a first class storm. The wind blew at over a hundred miles per hour most of the night, easing up to about thirty at daybreak. Ben quickly made a breakfast. After climbing down and traversing across the 'Broadway' they pulled out their ice axes to glissade down the the more gentle slope of the mountain.

Ron hiked back with his instructor very happy with himself. _'I've done it, I almost completed the course, man will KP be proud.',_ he thought happily.

In the morning they all came back out again. This time to work on rescue techniques. "If you guys climb long enough your gonna have to haul people out. Sometimes dead people. We're going to spend a few days working on that.", one of the instructors named Charlie told them.

---

New Year's Eve they had an easy day, they just climbed a smaller slope called Battle Mountain. After the training for the last three weeks it was a piece of cake. They all planned on getting off easy and no climbing was scheduled for New Year's Day. They all felt like they needed a break. It was just getting dark when a phone rang.

Ben picked up the annoying device and answered it, "Climbing School."

"We have a problem Owens.", the voice said, "Round up your guys. Your dumb butts are about the only people available right now, usually the next couple of days are a busy time for us. But with the weather forecast most of the sane climbers aren't even in town. We're gonna need anybody that's any kind of good, even students."

"Superintendent other than me, I have three instructors and four students that can do this. Where do you need us? And what happened?", Ben asked in earnest.

"OK, unknown to us and without Park approval some hotshot weatherperson decided that she could do a couple of weather shows from the top of Long's. Well they got one of the more unscrupulous guides to make sure that they were OK. Then they hired out a chopper to drop them in.....So guess what.....they're stuck up there without winter mountain gear and basically no supplies in an emerging storm.", Ben was told.

"Sir, why doesn't the chopper just go in and pick them up. Then when the pilot lands you can have your guys ticket everyone on it. That way everyone is happy: you, the government and us cause we really don't want to go up there tonight. I mean we saw the forecast. For the next week it could be the worst weather in a century.", Ben told him.

"Yeah Owens I know, this was just a favor, to me. I guess those permits for the summer might find their way to the round file, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you guys can find another place to hold you're flying circus.", he told the climbing instructor.

"Oh, I see sir. As long as you put it that way, I'm sure we can find some volunteers for a rescue adventure to keep those dumb butts up there alive. We'll be heading out in a little while sir. You have the permits we need to overnight for a few days.", he asked.

"The Ranger at the trailhead has all the permits that you need and thanks. Have a Happy New Year and remember to be careful up there, I already called a local shop and he's going to bring some extra equipment over.", he told the cowered climber as he hung up.

---

"OK, all you instructors just volunteered, kiss your New Year's Eve party goodbye. You students, can can come, you're good enough and frankly we need the manpower. You have to sign releases. This is kind of stuff professionals have to do. I guess it's time to get your feet wet.", Ben told the recent graduates of the class.

He pulled Ron off to the side, "listen Ron, you're a minor. You don't have to do this, it's going to be dangerous...make that very dangerous. I think you're going to be a great climber some day, but I'm not trying to force you into doing something that you may not be ready for. We might find bodies up there. It's not going to be fun. I got a bad feeling about it too."

Ron looked at Ben, "Mr. Owens, this is what me and Kim do...help people you know. I've been hurt before. One thing though, if KP hears about this she's going to try and be here. I mean she's the most gifted athlete I've ever met or may ever meet. I'll go as long as you make sure that she doesn't try to climb up or even help. This mission may be too hard for her."

"I can do that Ron, glad to have you aboard. I have to make a phone call to make sure you lady doesn't bother us during our bonding time.", he told the blushing teen.

A few minutes later. "It's set Ron, Miss Possible will be turned away, forcibly if necessary. The superintendent just told me that you and the rest of us are good enough and that she hasn't been certified to climb on the mountain. You know how it is about the Park's safety rules.", he told the teenager, grinning.

Ron laughed, "You are devious Ben, are you sure that you're not related to Shego?"

"Shego? You know her?", he asked in awe.

"Not very well Ben except that she's given me about a quarter of my scars.", Ron laughed again.

"You have GOT to tell me those stories Ron.", the instructor told him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The owner of the Warming House Mountain Store brought over food, clothes and sleeping bags for those stranded on the mountain. They shook hands and and he left. "Good luck guys, it's a bad night to be up there.", he told them.

They did a quick check of equipment and loaded everything onto the trucks for the drive up to the Long's Peak trail head. In thirty minutes they were offloading in a heavy snowfall. They were wishing each other a Happy New Year.

Nightfall had already come to the front range of the Rocky Mountains and seven men and one boy, almost a man, began to 'saddle up' for the climb. There was a news crew on hand to document the turn of events for the local weather person and her crew. The lights on the cameras were almost blinding as the reporters came up to the rescue team.

The Ranger gave them their documents for the rescue. Ben passed the names and next of kin information to the Ranger. As they began to head up the trail one of the media people tried to get the members to talk. Unfortunately for Ben he was elected once he was pushed forward.

Ben told them what they were trying to do and the hazards involved, he gave his name and that of the school and headed off. The reporter asked for each their names as they trudged past, when it was Ron's turn they shined the light in his face and asked his name.

"Helmut Gundz from Tiwmid, Idaho. Thanks for asking.", Ron smirked as he walked quickly past.

One of the others snorted when he heard what Ron had told the reporter. "That was good Helmut, what is Tiwmid?", he laughed, giving Ron a playful shove.

"Dimwit spelled backwards, I wonder how long it will take them to figure that one out?", he laughed back.

They moved quickly up the Longs Peak Trail in their snow shoes pulling their laden sleds behind. Their headlights lit the way in the heavy snowfall. Up they continued for about forty five minutes until Ben pulled them to a stop.

"OK in a few minutes we're going to be above tree line." I'm lead climber, Ron you're my number two. Just like we practiced. We are NOT climbing the diamond tonight. We're going up Kiener's Route otherwise known as Lamb's Slide instead. Normally it isn't that hard, but on a night like tonight it can be a killer just like anything on K2.

We'll place ropes and leave them in case we have to bring those dumb asses down that way. Anything happens to me, Ron I want you to lead. After that Charlie with your student. Zack you're the anchor with Ted. Mike and Joey you're in the middle passing bags. Sorry bud, but we need somebody with your strength in the middle."

"Remember guys it is technical at the end and we're going to be tired. Take your time and be safe, we can't help those people if we take a one way trip back down.", he told them being the pro he was.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

James Possible watched the evening news with his wife, while drinking a cup of coffee. They were getting ready for the annual Possible family New Year's Eve Party to commence. Anne was just about to shut off the television when an 'news break' came up. At the bottom of the screen said Rocky Mountain National Park, Colorado. She quickly turned the volume up.

The announcer came on explaining the Middleton's own Summer Gale was trapped up on the mountain top. Earlier in the day her crew had rented a helicopter to set them up on the summit of Longs Peak to broadcast a New Year's Eve weather show. It seemed that the helicopter had broken down and couldn't get back up to get the starry eyed weather personality off. They were stranded and didn't have the equipment to survive the approaching storm or the training to descend from the peak.

Anne called out, "Kimmie, come in here would you please?"

In a moment her world saving teen daughter was standing next to her. As they watched the events unfold Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade Load her technical person.

As Wade came, on he told Kim, "Stand down Kim. The Park Service says they have a highly trained rescue crew that should be leaving for the summit in the next few minutes. They told me it was too dangerous for you. You're too far away to be effective in this situation and so enjoy the holiday. The rescue team plans on scaling the mountain in the dark during a very bad snow storm. They are carrying extra equipment to keep the stranded people alive until they can either get them down or have a helicopter come get them."

"Well,", James said, "there's nothing else on right now, we can watch this for a while."

All could see the eight figures. They had head lamps on, they were wearing weatherproof clothing and had snowshoes on their feet. Each was pulling a large sled. The strobes that flashed gave off an eerie scene.

One of the reporters approached the leader. It seemed he was an instructor of a very good climbing school in Estes Park. His name was Ben Owens. He looked worried. He told them what they were going to do and how dangerous it was. Then he headed off. The reporter asked the name of each of the climbers as they went by. One looked familiar, not only that but he sounded even more familiar.

"R...Ron, Ron what do you think your doing?", Kim screeched at the television with wide open eyes.

Nana came up, "Ronald? I thought that young man said his name was Helmut or something Kimberly."

"Nana, I've known Ron almost from the time I learned to walk. I know how he moves. THAT IS RON!", she stated without a doubt.

She turned to look at her parents. "What gives Mom and Dad? Why is my Ron heading to the top of Longs Peak on New Year's Eve in a blizzard?", she asked hotly.

"Honey, I don't know. Why don't you call him?", her mother advised.

So Kim did just that. This time all she got was his voice mail. She tried three more times before he picked up.

---

_Rocky Mountain National Park, Longs Peak Trail:_

"KP, I can't talk right now... OH, you saw? Well...yes I know... please trust me. These guys have have trained me to do this. I gotta do it. And NO, you can't do this one solo. This is gonna be a bad one......" Just then Ben came over and grabbed the phone.....

"Miss Possible, I am the senior instructor at the climbing school? Please listen to Ron. He is a very capable climber, maybe one of the best I've ever worked with and that's saying a lot. He wanted to surprise you later on one of your Alpine missions. Please trust him. He worked very hard just for you. Now we have to go. There are people up on top that are going to die if we can't get up there fast. Here's Ron back.", he told her.

"KP, listen..I'm sorry...yes...another cuddlebuddy for not telling the truth? OK, I'll let you pick her out...yes, I'll be careful. Bye.", he ended the call.

"Dang this one is gonna cost me big time.", he told Ben.

"As long as everybody gets out of it alive, it'll be worth it Ron.", his instructor replied slapping his student and friend on the back..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the series belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. So there. Also, I don't make a dime off this. The hobby just keeps my mind and hands busy so that I don't fill my face as often.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and humor while I was writing this. The idea had been bouncing around in my head in one form or another for about four years. Much of the setting is in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Places like Mount Meeker, Longs Peak, Battle Mountain and Lamb's Slide are real places. It's a great place to visit and hike. I know the place fairly well since my wife and I honeymooned there years ago. I'd say how long, but she may read this and I don't need the thrashing she would give me.**

**The events take place in Kim and Ron's Junior year in high school. Before the modulator and StD. For those who have read 'Once Again' this is part of that series.**

**For the reviews thanks I really do appreciate them. A new reviewer popped up as well so thanks to theotherdave too as well as CB73 and Screaming Phoenix.**

**Thanks for tuning in. Let's see what kind of trouble our hero and get himself into this time.**

**Oh sorry about the original post on this chapter, you got the 'raw' one. I do apologize for that**

Winter Adventure

Chapter 3

_Longs Peak Trail:_

Turning, they hiked out into the waiting blizzard and away from the last bit of shelter they would be near for a long time. If they faltered others would die. The raging wind threw snow at them until their exposed skin on their faces bled. An hour had a half later they passed Chasm Lake, heading for the narrow part between Mount Meeker and Longs. Now they were out of the wind and should be until they neared the top of the slide that Carlyle Lamb made famous in 1910, by his unusual trip off the mountain. They got out their equipment and got ready to ascend the slope that was covered in ice. Ben began his ascent. After he climbed thirty feet, Ron followed to get his feet into the ice.

Things went well for about an hour when suddenly slabs of ice began to fall on them. "Heads up!", Ron yelled as loud as he could, though knowing he was too late. Four large pieces fell around Ben; he nearly avoided them all. The last one hit him on the shoulder causing him to lose his hold on his ice axes. Luckily Ron saw it all and braced, knowing that his partner was going to fall and hopefully not zipper (not have ice screws come out) to his death. Ron felt the rope stretch and then hold, noting that Ben had only fallen about forty feet.

Warily, Ron let himself down to his buddy's level to look him over. Ben was groaning. His right shoulder seemed lower than his left. One of the other instructors made his way up. Looking Ben over as well, he told him, "Well Benny boy, it looks like your night of fun and games is over except for the climb down. Ron do you want to go down with Ben or take over, your choice? By the end of the evening you could be in a nice warm bed.", Charlie Oats tempted the young man.

"Sir, Mr. Owens told me I was to take over if something happened to him. That's my job now. I'll do it. We're gonna be a little light in the manpower department, but I think I can do it with you belaying me if I need it. I plan on climbing fast. You follow and put in more screws for security. Send out Mike and his student with Ben. We'll be light, but we can make it work.", Ron replied.

"OK Ron, let me rappel down to Mike and Joey with Ben then They can take him down. When they pass Zack and Tom we'll have them come up to do the heavy hauling.", Charlie told him.

A few minutes after getting the nod from Charlie, Ron began his climb. The wind was picking up and the clock was ticking. Three times it threw Ron against the ice with a mind numbing thud so hard he saw stars. Again he kicked in with his front points on his crampons, the sharpened teeth digging in for purchase as one ax and then the other hammered into the white sheet facing him. Up and up he went, pulling the sacred rope behind him like an unemotional machine. Charlie and Tommy were following behind adding anchors in case they had to bring any of the stranded weathercasters down. As Ron almost came to the end of his first full rope, he anchored off good and began pulling the hundred pound bag up after him. He got the cumbersome bag full of survival gear to his position and tied it off.

He had another length of rope and was ready to ascend when he was tapped on the shoulder. "Good job Ron, from now on we'll haul your bag, you just keep climbing. When we reach the top of the slide we'll traverse over to the final couple of pitches. Remember Broadway is going to be treacherous in this weather.", Charlie advised the teenager.

An hour and a half later Ron was topping out. He set up extra anchors into the icy last pitch as well as he had done on the narrow ledge. He had set regular pitons into the face on the Broadway to make sure it was safe.

After scurrying over the top he belayed the next two to finish. Ron and Charlie then unclipped from the rope and walked over the the huddled group that was trying to keep warm. One of them was digging an ice cave. Ralph Carpenter looked at the new arrivals. "Hey Charlie, fancy meeting you here, wanna help me dig this four star hotel?", he asked laughing.

"Ralph you moron, this is a heck of a way to die up here. What were you thinking?", Charlie growled.

"The money was good, the climb was easy and warm. You can't blame me. And you should know that these idiots would have gotten here anyway they could have and then they would be dead by now if I didn't tag along to help out if needed. Problem is one of them is sick and the rest are either too lazy or dumb to help her out. And while I've tried to make her comfortable it doesn't look good.", Ralph answered.

"OK Ralph, but you know the superintendent is ticked off at this little stunt right now. There's a news crew down at the trail head. The Park system doesn't like this kind of publicity.", Charlie lectured his old teacher.

One of the people began to tear into Ralph and Charlie (because he looked like an easy target) standing next to him. "Listen it's cold up here, I want to be warm you idiot! So, get back to work! What do you think I'm paying you for?", Summer Gale turned her temper up, then she let Charlie have it, "You...you can get to work too. What do you expect us to do freeze to death up here?", she stuttered as she shivered.

Charlie had had enough of the minor celebrity already at this point as he noticed some of the bags that were beginning to come up over the edge of the mountain top.

"Lady shut up! From now on until the Park Rangers take you in for fingerprinting, you are in my custody and under my care. This little stunt is going to cost you about $50,000 by the time they're done with the fines. In the next few minutes we're going to have all our guys up here and we will set up tents and sleeping bags and make a winter camp. We're a little peeved with this stunt of yours and so is the Superintendent of Rocky Mountain National Park. Be patient and we'll get you fed and warm. The only person that may go down is the one who's hurt, because of the injuries and how dangerous it is to climb in this kind of weather. Now who the lucky person that gets a ride out tonight?", he asked.

They parted for him to see a young woman sitting in the snow trying to lay down.

"Ron bring your head lamp over here, I want to look her over her real good.", he ordered. Charlie didn't tell anyone that he was an EMT with several Colorado counties. He checked her over as well as he could in the storm as the rest of the gear and guys topped out.

_'Wow,', _Ron mused, _'she's almost as beautiful as KP.'_

The other three guys started setting the mountain tents as the wind continued to rise, making sure that they were anchored well. Within thirty minutes the shivering television crew were inside sleeping bags and could see their dinner being cooked. They were slowing warming up.

Charlie didn't like what he saw as he examined the young woman. _'Pulmonary Edema, damn we gotta get this girl down now!',_ he thought, _'Who can do it? I can really only spare one guy.' _Then he realized what he had. "Ron can you come over here? We have a problem.", he told him as they moved a little ways off, "I know Ben trusts you, so I can trust you too. We gotta get this girl off the mountain tonight. If we don't she's gonna die. I need a volunteer/ I don't have the right after what you did tonight...."

"Charlie, you don't have to ask. I just need help rigging a harness for her though. I covered this in the school a little during advanced rock, but I'm not good enough to do set up something like this. At least it won't be a vertical face going down. I can use my crampons to do a lot of the work. When we get down I can put her in my sled. I've used it sometimes to haul kids in around Middleton. KP doesn't know what it is really used for. I can put her in a sleeping bag and keep her warm. After I get her down to Goblin's Forest I can carry her the rest of the way on my back. Let's break the news to her and get her fed and dressed for the trip.", Ron advised.

---

A half hour later Ron was attaching himself to the harness they made for the girl who's name was Wendy Marks. They put her in extra clothing that they had brought up earlier so that she would be somewhat comfortable on the trip back to the trailhead.

Charlie told her, "Miss Marks, you have a form of altitude sickness. We have to get you down right now. As you get lower in altitude you'll begin to feel better. This young man here is going take care of making sure you get down safe. Trust him, he's good. He's so good that Kim Possible trusts him with her life. That's a pretty good recommendation if you ask me. Try to do what he says, if you do then you'll be just fine. Later tonight, you'll be in a nice warm hospital bed enjoying what's left of New Year's Eve while the rest of us enjoy this crisp fresh air."

As Ron was ready to begin his descent with the young lady in front of him, Charlie came up. "Ron, I hate to do this to you, but I might need you back up here tonight. If you have any left in the tank, please try to make the effort. I have a bad feeling about all this. Be careful, get this girl down safe first. You're doing a great job. Those other clowns may not get your name right, but you'll never have to worry about that with the friends you made in class with us. Good luck.", he told the teenager, not realizing the girl was absorbing all of this.

Ron smiled as he disappeared into the snow filled air. He felt the young woman tense up as they began to go down. Other than Kim he never had a female this close to him in his life. _'Man if it this was under been different circumstances it would have been great.', _he mused with a smile. The wind buffeted them tossing them around until they got into the lee on the mountain side. Ron began to tell her jokes to calm her down.

"Ron. I'm scared. I'm only nineteen and I'm scared to death. How do you do it?", she asked.

"How old do you think I am Wendy?", he asked.

"I don't know twenty-two?", she said.

Ron laughed, "Try sixteen and I'm always scared."

At that she froze. Ron told a few more jokes, but she wasn't relaxing. He tried something else. "Ever hear of Kim Possible?", he asked.

"Sure, everybody knows who she is.", she responded.

"Make ya a deal. You relax, and not only will I guarantee you an exclusive interview with her, I'll tell you something about her that no one but me and her family knows about her.", he told her.

"How can you promise that?", she asked.

"Well you know her sidekick? Well, he and I are real good friends and he owes me a couple of favors.", Ron confided.

"OK you've got yourself a deal. I'll relax and you tell me when we get down.", she agreed.

Before they got to the bottom of the slide Wendy had indeed relaxed. She could feel the strength coming from the young man that held her life in his hands.

The traverse across the 'Broadway' was not really meant for one person to be carrying another, but they made after slipping a coupling of times.

-

Nearly three hours after they began their descent, they stood at Ron's sled while he prepared it to carry her. Ron had been very careful so far and had been taking his time, but he knew he was going to have to hurry before she froze to death. Finally satisfied, he helped her inside the sleeping bag and pulled the cover tightly around her. He strapped on his snow shoes and buckled up the harness.

Slowly at first he pulled her along. After a while, and just before heading back out into the wind, he came back to see how she was doing. Happy that she was comfortable, Ron gave her some more hot chocolate from his thermos before downing some water himself. He gave her a quick hug and retook his place in the harness.

Wendy had never been in a storm like this, it's ferocity scared the daylights out of her. In front of her she could see the slim snow covered figure pulling against the harness squandering his strength to get her to safety. He was moving strongly. Even with the storm raging around her she slipped into a light sleep wondering what he was like.

The motion of the sled suddenly ended waking her. Wendy felt herself being lifted. The storm wasn't so bad here. Someone was lifting her up and was holding her. The next thing she knew she was being carried. The ride was bumpy waking her up even more as they descended towards the trailhead. Within an hour, she noticed that she was in a warm room and medical people were checking her over.

"Good job son, we'll get her down to the hospital in Estes Park in a few minutes. Here grab a bite.", a man in green was talking to her rescuer. She noticed that Ron had his parka off and was eating and drinking. He looked wet, she could see he was trembling. After a few minutes she could see the flashing lights from the emergency vehicle as it arrived.

"Listen sir, I gotta head back up. The guys are gonna have a hard enough time with the weather let alone that weatherperson. She really is an ass.", Ron told the Superintendent.

"Ron you don't have to head back up.", he told the slight teenager.

"That's where your wrong sir, it's what KP would do. It's sorta a hard legacy to live down. I can't let her down either. Remember our deal, Kim can't go up on the mountain. It's too dangerous for her.", he told the older man, "Anyway what happened to Mike and Joe? They should have been ready to head back up by now."

"They both got hurt bringing Owens down. They're all at the hospital too. Bad luck. As for Miss Possible, I remember the deal son. We have all the resources that we need for this one.", he replied.

"Thanks sir, I owe ya.", Ron replied.

Ron turned towards Wendy leaning low. He whispered into her ear, "Kim Possible snores like a lumberjack. Now you know. Of course, you know if you publicize that I'm dead, but then it might not make any difference after tonight. I wonder if I'm a screamer or a flapper?"

He zipped up his parka an walked out into the night. Quickly he made ready to return to the storm.

She was still giggling as he walked out into the media frenzy. Some of them cut him off from the trail to get some word of how the rescue mission was proceeding.

-

"Sir, what did Ron mean by screamer or flapper?", Wendy asked the superintendent.

"Well Miss, when somebody falls to their death they either scream or flap their arms. It's a sick joke they tell each other." he told the wide eyed young woman.

"You mean…?", she asked, wide-eyed at the implication.

"We'll never know, if it happens we may not find his body for fifty years.", he grimly surmised.

-

"Listen, we have the stranded television weather crew in a winter camp on top of the mountain. As of when I left they were being fed and were bedded down in winter sleeping bags that had been provided by a local mountain shop. So they are, for the moment, comfortable and safe. Thank you, good night.", Ron told them quickly.

"Where are you going?", one of them asked.

"Back up, there's still people up there in danger. It's what my boss would do, so it's what I have to do.", he told them.

"Where's the others?", a tall woman asked.

"I am the others ma'am. Please excuse me.", Ron made to push past them.

After strapping on his snowshoes and pulling on his ski poles, he left the crowd, jogging into the night to confront the deadly storm again. Within an hour he was back up to his sled. He quickly strapped into the harness and took a swig of water before continuing into the maw of the waiting monster.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

James watched as the boy he knew was interviewed by the media. It was only a few moments, then he ran off into the night. The talking heads that always did the commentary on situations like this reviewed the statement that the young man had made, dissecting it. They were trying to make him look like a moron. Dr. Possible's eyes narrowed._ 'I'll be damned if they can get away with that garbage.',_ he thought angrily. He picked up the phone a dialed.

"Stoppables', Dean speaking.", was the answer.

"Hey bud, how are you doing? I see Ron made the news. Those jerks are tearing him apart. Do you want me to rip them on the air Dean?", James asked.

"I'd rather you didn't Jimmie, Ron's been taking this stuff for a long time. For the most part it doesn't faze him that much. How's Kimberly doing?", Dean asked his friend.

"Climbing the walls, just like you'd think. Anne's not happy either. She actually cursed a few minutes ago. Something about giving Summer Gale a frontal lobotomy.", he told Dean.

"Ouch, that's not good. Maybe you'd better call the morons on those shows before she does. It's OK to give them my number as long as they don't show it or say it on the air. Thanks Jim.", Dean told him.

Still ticked off a bit, James called the number listed on the show for call-ins. When connected he identified himself as the father of Kimberly Possible, Team Possible's leader. They quickly asked if he was for real and asked for the number to call back. Anne sat down just as he hung up. "Is Kimberly any better honey?", he asked his wife.

"A little, but I want to keep my eye on her. She's already had Wade trying to get a ride for her. And that's after the head of the park told her NOT to come. She's very upset that Ron may be in danger. You know I think she likes him a lot more that then she lets on to us.", she replied.

"I know she does honey, I figure it won't be too much longer before I dig out my patented 'Black Hole' threats that I've been preparing for a few years. I hope that Ron will be the only one to get them though. Dean's been helping me with them, he seems to know Ron's pet demons a lot better than I do.", James explained with a laugh.

"Don't you be too hard on him James, he's only sixteen and a hero just like Kimmie even if he doesn't get the attention.", she asserted.

"Listen honey, why don't you go get Kimmie-cub so she can be here as we talk? I think she's mature enough for this.", he encouraged his wife.

---

_Longs Peak Trail:_

The gale force winds of the blizzard struck the teenager full in the face as he rose above the tree line. The wind wailed like a banshee as the snow and ice ripped into his face. On he pushed, one thought in his tunnel-visioned mind,_ 'G__otta help those on top. Have to keep going. Have to save the others.' _

The cold, wind and noise assaulted his teenage mind as he kept up his determined conquest of the mountain. His muscles burned with the exertion. He made progress, it wasn't as fast as before, but he was moving in the right direction. Finally, he fell to his knees shaking. His body and mind wanted to stop and rest,_ 'Only for a few minutes. Just a few, then I can go on.', _his tormented mind cried.

_'NO, you stop and you'll die! You'll let KP down, you'll let Ben and Charlie down, you'll let that Wendy girl down. You'll sacrifice the lives of her friends because you're too lazy. You wimp! A big fat hero you are! Hero? Try a zero!',_ he thought savagely.

_'Jerk!',_ he thought back.

_'Loser, sidekick!',_ he continued.

_'Drakken was right---Buffoon! That describes you!', _he savagely mused as his eyes flickered blue in anger.

_'Damned quitter, you're not worth KP's spit!',_ his mind growled at him.

'Think so?', he snarled at himself.

_'Yeah, Mankey was three times the man you are coward!', _he told himself.

_'Liar!', _Ron shouted in his mind.

_'What have you ever done for KP that she can respond too?,_ he asked.

_'I went to the jungle for that flower!', _he responded.

_'She doesn't know, so it doesn't count.',_ came back.

_'I got her Pandaroo to make her feel better.',_ he retorted.

_'Any selfish jerk could have done that! It's a wonder that you beat them to the punch.', _he growled in his mind.

_'I came to this class to help her be safe.',_ he argued.

'_So now you're going to give up. You leave those other people up there to die, just like the loser you are. You'll die too, thereby breaking your vow to Mr. Dr. P. I was right----you're a loser---the worst kind. The one who doesn't even have the guts to admit it. You break your vow and you think she'll ever like you again. At least she'll forget you soon. You don't deserve to even be remembered. Face it loser, Kim Possible is better off without you around. All you do is freak out and have your pants fall down. At least after we die she won't be held back anymore.', _he told himself bitterly.

_'I can do it.',_ he told himself.

_'Prove it, don't talk it. Any loser can do that. Prove you can do it!', _he taunted.

_'I will!', _he got up ending the dialog with a new determination.

Ron Stoppable gritted his teeth, picked himself up and moved on. Finally, after another eternity, he was at the base of Lamb's Slide again. He anchored the sled after he unbuckled himself from the harness. He slipped out of his snowshoes, replacing them with the twelve point crampons. He collapsed the ski poles and stuck them behind the compression straps of his pack. He lashed the snowshoes on as well. After a quick drink of water, he clipped himself back on the the rope that he had put in place earlier in the evening. Picking up his axes he began his final ascent of the night, one way or another. _'I will complete this climb or die in the process.',_ Ron Stoppable grimly vowed to himself.

Suddenly Ron noticed that he was experiencing wind now now where before it was calm until he got higher. _'What did Ben say about wind from the south and east? Oh no...these tend to be killer storms. Well there's not much I can do about it now.'_

Ron lost count of the number of times he got thrown against the cold, cruel ice. He had bruises on bruises. Several times he was nearly knocked out; still he continued. He stopped for a moment, _'Huh..lousy time for the phone to ring. What the hell, it can't get any worse.'_ He retrieved the phone before it went to voice mail.

He flipped the phone open, "Yes...what? How did you get this number? Hold on let me put my ear bud in so I can hear you..... Listen I'm a little busy here. Where am I? I guess about half way up Lamb's Slide at about 13,000 feet (as a gust of wind hit him slamming him into the ice again). Yes, I'm the guy that was on the TV. I'm on WHAT?...This is rich. Listen pal, I'm hanging onto this ice wall here by one hand in a damn blizzard, at night, on New Year's Eve----it's still New Year's Eve isn't it? And...and I'm talking to you, and all those people can hear me? Are you nuts? You people are like me, no common sense at all. I gotta go before the Fourth of July comes around again. Yeah, I promise to talk to ya later if I live through this little adventure. Goodbye.", as he was sorely temped to throw the phone back down the mountain so that he wouldn't be bothered by stupid television news show hosts.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

Nana was quite amused at the language her Kimberly's friend had used when talking to the television show's hosts. He certainly got his point across that he wasn't in a position to take calls from viewers at the moment.

Kim told her, "Nana that storm was loud. I wonder what that big thump was about halfway into the call. I mean he was hanging on a wall at night in a storm?"

Anne had a good idea, but didn't want to worry her daughter. "Oh he probably just dropped the phone for a second and got it right back.", she said trying to divert Kim's attention from what probably did happen.

In another room James called Wade Load. "Wade?", he asked.

"Doctor Possible?", Wade asked as well.

"Listen son, I talked to Ron's dad earlier. I know you won't admit it, but I want you to activate Ron's chip. I know you saw all the video feeds and you heard that call from the show. I'm going to send Anne in, you tell her what you find out. If the young Mister Stoppable gets mad at you, it's my fault.", he told the tech guru.

A moment later Anne came on. "Wade what do you know about Ron?", she asked.

"Mrs. Possible the sensors show that Ron has an elevated heart rate, blood pressure and breathing. His core temperature is 95 degrees, and his brainwaves are all elevated.", he finished.

"So in other words Ronald's pushing himself very hard and beginning to go hypothermic.", she surmised, "How long has this been going on Wade?"

"Over eight hours now Mrs. Possible.", he replied, "I can tell he's getting tired. He's almost at the end of his line, and he doesn't have very much left."

"Thank you Wade. If Ronald gets mad, James, I and Ron's father all OK'd you to do this. You'll be fine. Please keep a watch on him for us.", she asked him.

"I will, with your approval then, Doctor Possible." he told the surgeon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the series belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. So there. Also, I don't make a dime off this. The hobby just keeps my mind and hands busy so that I don't fill my face as often.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and humor while I was writing this. The idea had been bouncing around in my head in one form or another for about four years. Much of the setting is in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Places like Mount Meeker, Longs Peak, Battle Mountain and Lamb's Slide are real places. It's a great place to visit and hike. I know the place fairly well since my wife and I honeymooned there years ago. I'd say how long, but she may read this and I don't need the thrashing she would give me.**

**The events take place in Kim and Ron's Junior year in high school. Before the modulator and StD. For those who have read 'Once Again' this is part of that series.**

Winter Adventure

Chapter 4

_Longs Peak:_

Still laughing at the phone call, Ron was brought to his senses as he fully became a toy for the wind again. He realized he was in for the worst beating of his young life as he hung on for dear life, while he was repeatedly slammed into the wall until his body screamed in agony.

_'I actually paid somebody to get beat like this? I know I must be out of my mind.',_ he mused as his humor came back to him. Finally after quite a few minutes the wind backed off enough for Ron to climb higher. After what seemed like another eternity, Ron made the top of the slide. He knelt down and took another drink, Ron felt at this point he could use something a little stronger than water though.

---

_Summit:_

Charlie peeked out of his tent. The weather people were put away and were warm and comfortable, even that ignorant blond who started the whole mess. It took several hours before he finally conivinced her that the only way someone would carry her out was if she was a corpse. No one was volunteering to carry her on their back. So she decided to keep quiet. She was unhappy the intern got to go down. Charlie came up and told her that Wendy would probably be very happy to trade her places considering how close to death she had been.

-

Summer Gale didn't think that the girl was that looked at the canopy of the tent that she tried to sleep in. _'Those dogs. I should have been the one carried down, how dare they pick her instead of me?', _she fumed as her teeth chattered while she laid in the donated sleeping bag.

-

Charlie was worried. Ron should have been back by now. Even knowing that the storm was even worse than he feared, he felt that the teenager should have had enough time unless he got got caught in a bad place at the wrong time.

_'I should have taken that girl down myself, Ron was just too young to handle the responsibility.', _he thought. He looked out again there was a dimly flashing light in the snow filled sky. Charlie buckled into his harness and ran to the side where the light was coming from. He yelled for a help knowing Ron might be in a bad way. Getting close, Charlie clipped himself to an anchor and looked over the side. Below and climbing steadily towards him was the teenager. A few minutes later Ron emerged. They pulled him into a group embrace.

-

"Where the hell you been Ron? You had me worried to death.", Charlie asked, "And how's that cute girl?"

-

"Wendy's gonna be fine, me I'm beat and beat up. Heck I might as well take up football now. That wind threw me around like a rag doll for who knows how long, all I could do was go along for the ride. If I was drinking age I could go for a beer right now.", he laughed and groaned as someone slapped him on the back. They headed for a tent because the storm though, lightening up a little, was still raging. As Ron looked for it, he realized that he left his sleeping bag on Wendy. _'Oh that lucky bag. If I ever get it back I may never wash it again.',_ he mused with a slight smile.

-

Looking around Charlie tossed him another sleeping bag, Ron quickly grabbed a bite to eat and went to sleep. Tonight he dreamed of two lovely faces: one with auburn hair, he had known it and memorized it's features all his life, the other with blond hair, he would like to know better since he knew he was never going to be good enough for the love of his best friend.

---

The storm raged for three days. Supplies were beginning to run low. They called down for the weather update and got the news that there would be about an hour-long window of good weather in a few hours and to expect a lift out. The bad part of the news was that might be the last chance for a while. Charlie told his guys to start packing up; that a helicopter would be giving them a ride down to Estes Park. Two hours later they were notified that the chopper was on the way. They took the tents down in preparation for leaving the summit and taking all their equipment and trash with them.

---

Ron looked up at the shape as it rose over the top of Longs with a thunderous roar._ 'Dang that HAS to be the biggest helicopter that I have EVER seen.',_ he mused, getting back to work putting things away for the flight off the mountain. After a few minutes they were loading in the chopper with the television crew. Then came the gear and the rescue team. The helicopter revved back up trying to get off the mountain top. Charlie could see the clouds beginning to whip by faster. "We're too heavy!", he yelled, just as the flight crew came to that realization as well.

Summer Gale had a headset on and was imploring the flight crew to get the machine into the air and down to safety. "We have to go now before the weather traps us again.", she yelled in fear.

The co-pilot yelled back, "We're too heavy we have to dump equipment! Start unloading."

Charlie looked at Ron and nodded. Being nearest to the door Ron jumped out and they began to hand him bags to unload the aircraft. All the winter equipment from the rescue crew was soon back on the snow. Ron was sweating. Still the chopper wasn't light enough.

The began off loading the television equipment as well.

"NO! NOT that. We NEED that equipment!", she screamed, "Some of you climber people get off."

Charlie ignored her as he kept passing the heavy equipment out to Ron. She grabbed at the veteran climber. He pushed her back down and began to finish. Abruptly the helicopter both rose and was caught in a gust of wind at the same time. Ron was reaching back for another load when the wind driven chopper suddenly rose and caught him. It pushed him over against a very large rock and pinned him with a sickening crunch.

Ron felt it and tried to roll out of the way, but there was no room to move. He felt things give inside him as he crumpled in a heap when the chopper rose again.

"Get out of here now, we're light enough.", Summer Gale ordered the pilot.

Charlie looked down at his friend laying in the snow , he could clearly see blood coming from the student's mouth as he lay there unmoving. Charlie yelled, "We have to go back, Ron's down, the landing skid hit him in the chest." There was no answer. Then he looked and saw the weatherwoman with the cord that had been attached to his headset in her hand. She was smiling evilly at him as the helicopter descended.

"Take us all the way down to Loveland.", she told the pilot keeping the cord away from the climber.

"You'll kill that kid lady!", he screamed at her.

"That's his problem, he could have helped me down on the first night instead of Wendy.", she countered.

"She was dying.", Charlie shot back.

"Sure she was. I don't believe it at all.", she cursed as she kept the cord from the climber. A member of her staff held Charlie away from Miss Gale.

Finally as they passed over Estes Park Charlie got the cord back and plugged it in. "We left the kid back on the mountain. After we land we have to go back and get him. He looked injured.", he informed the pilot.

"Oh crap.", the pilot called back, "The lady here told us to go down to Loveland. What kid is back on the mountain?"

"The one that was on the ground helping to offload this piece of junk.", Charlie informed him, "When we got some air the landing skid pinned him against a rock. He wasn't moving when we left."

"Lady did you know the kid was hurt?", the pilot asked over the intercom.

"Who cares about that kid, we're almost down. So let us off, then you can go back and get him and the equipment.", she told him coldly.

"I'm responsible for that kid now!", he yelled at Summer Gale.

Soon they landed. Charlie was anxious to get back up on the mountain to retrieve the former student. He could see the clouds reforming over the mountaintop as the weather crew got out. _'Damn this is not going to be good.',_ he sat there cursing to himself.

As the chopper began to spin up again something happened; they immediately shut down. "What is it?", Charlie nervously asked.

"Ten minute fix, hang on.", the co-pilot informed the mountaineer.

Finally, they took off again. Charlie was fuming. _'This is not going to end well, I know it. Damn.', _he grimaced hoping that Ron was still alive.

Sure enough the they were beginning to gain altitude after the maintenance problem. While this was happening Charlie noted that Park Rangers had met with Summer and her crew. They were being escorted away. The climbers just smiled and waved at the demanding witch who's purse was going to be quite a bit lighter in the next few days, if she was lucky. They continued to gain altitude as the winds began to pick up. By the time they reached eleven thousand feet all on board could tell that landing on the mountain top was now out of the question.

Still, Charlie had to know the fate of the solo climber. Charlie picked up his cell phone and called the number that the young man had given to him only a couple weeks earlier. Finally, after a few minutes a gasping voice said, "Hello."

"Ron are you OK? The witch of Middleton got the pilot to leave before I knew it. I'm sorry. The weather's too bad to land. You have to get under cover right away.", he told the teen over the sound of the flying machine.

"I'll try, but there's something wrong, I'm hacking up blood.", Ron coughed.

As they gained altitude he could see that Ron was right, He was crawling to the place where Ben and Ron had made a snow cave only a week or so before. He was dragging a bag behind him. Charlie could also see a crimson trail too. Finally, he saw Ron reach the area where the cave was at and began to pull out a stove and light it. He shoved the lit stove inside the cave opening. For a few minutes he was out of sight then reappeared. He then saw the teenager pull his ice axes and ski poles off his pack and stuck them into the top of the cave. _'Smart kid', _he mused. _'He's going to heat up the cave then let is freeze to form an impenetrable wall of ice to block the winds that are rising. I wonder where he learned that?' _

He then noticed that Ron struggled his way back to the equipment that he had unloaded a short time before. He also drug much of that over to the cave entrance. The chopper kept circling for over half an hour when he noticed that Ron had opened up the door on the cave and moved the poles and axes around making sure the ventilation holes were open. He had dragged almost everything of use back to the cave while it quickly froze up as the temperature plummeted. Charlie helplessly could see Ron still coughing up blood as he raced against time and the monster storm that would soon be upon them all.

Charlie called again, finally Ron opened his phone, "Ron that should be good enough, get inside before the real bad stuff gets there. We have to get down ourselves or we might be joining you.", he insisted to the young man.

"Do me a favor, don't tell KP and don't let her come up after me. I'm not worth it. If she says anything tell her I said so. Thanks Charlie, see ya.", as Ron ended the call. He disappeared inside pulling the last bag in after him. They watched in silence as the cave entrance closed up.

"Let's get down before the storm kills us too.", he told the others.

A few minutes later Charlie and the rest hopped off the chopper at the medical center's landing pad and headed into the hospital. They walked around looking for Ben. They found him standing at the bed of the person that had been removed the first night. "Hey Ben, how are you doing?", Charlie asked.

"Not bad, just checking on Wendy here. Uh, where's everybody else. This young lady would like to see a certain young man. So where is Ron, did he already head back to Middleton?", Ben asked.

"We sorta had an accident during the pick up. Ron got hurt when we was offloading equipment because the chopper couldn't generate enough lift to get off. Anyway Ron was pinned between the helicopter and a big rock. Before we could shut down and haul him back in Miss Gale ordered the pilot to take off. Which he did.", Charlie explained.

Impatiently Ben asked, "So which room is Ron in? That must have hurt a lot."

"Well, he's not here. He's still up on the mountain.", Charlie continued.

"Who's with him?", Ben asked angrily.

"No one. He's coughing up blood too. We'd better notify his parents.", Charlie responded.

"I want a rescue team ready to go five minutes ago. We can't leave him like this.", Ben yelled.

"He knew the risks, he signed the waiver and his dad did too.", Charlie replied.

"He's a minor and he's Kim Possible's partner, I will not give up on him like this.", Ben told him.

"I know, I know. Last thing he told me before he entered that snow cave you guys made a few weeks ago was NOT to tell her. He's afraid of her getting hurt or upset.", Charlie reported.

Ben made a phone call to round up a rescue crew while Charlie called the Stoppable residence.

-

"Stoppable's, may I help you?", a woman's voice answered.

"Mrs. Stoppable? This is Charlie Oats from the climbing school, is your husband around?", he asked.

"One moment please.....Dean Stoppable.", was the answer.

"Sir, there was a problem getting the rescue crew from the mountain today. I'm afraid I have to say that Ron is still up there and he got injured. We are attempting to put another team together to bring him down, but the weather isn't cooperating with us.", he told Ron's father.

After a minute or two of silence voice of Dean Stoppable came back on. "What are his chances Charlie?", the elder Stoppable asked calmly as he began to worry about his only child and think how to break the news to everyone else.

"I'm not sure sir. We'll do our best.", Charlie replied.

"Thanks son, I know you will, but don't risk anyone else until it's safe. Ronald is tougher than most people give him credit for.", he cautioned the climber.

Ben was making his call as well, "Mr. Superintendent, we have a problem. One of my students was left on Longs at the summit and he is injured. I would like to put an attempt to get him down before he dies up there... Which one? The young man who brought that girl down in the storm.", he told the park official, "yes, I'll wait for you to call back.", he responded.

Nearly a half hour later Ben's phone rang, "Owens...yes sir. But he got that girl off...he's a minor too...but we have to try. No sir... I understand no attempts until the weather lets up....damn.", he muttered.

Ben looked at his climbing partner, "Charlie, somebody's gotta call Ron's parents and give them the news. You did it the last time, Ron was my student. I guess I'd better do this, I wonder how long it's gonna take for the vultures to line up. Nothing like a tragedy to a celebrity to bring them out.", he said bitterly.

Ben summoned up his courage and made the call. "Mr. Stoppable.", he said as the person on the other end answered, "I'm Ben Owens, Ron's instructor, the Park Service will not let us climb on Longs Peak until the weather becomes more reasonable. They have banned any attempt until it is fairly safe. Yes sir, we will go up as soon as they clear us. I already have enough volunteers. Sir, Ron is a very good man, I'm glad to have met him. Please try to keep Miss Possible out of the loop, Ron told me that she is very forceful and the last thing Ron told Charlie was to keep her safe. Thank you sir, it's best that the whole climbing community keeps him in their thoughts."

Charlie called Ron's phone hoping he would answer, "Yes.", he heard the coughing on the other end.

"Ron this is Charlie. Listen we have a problem. The Park Service won't let anyone else climb until the weather moderates. They won't let us come up cause it's too dangerous. When it gets better we have about thirty guys that have volunteered. You have to stay alive man. Now what's wrong, I need to know where it hurts.", he told him.

After the long silence, they talked for a while until Ron reminded him of a couple of things. He told him of the promise he made to Wendy, and he reminded him to keep Kim off the mountain. They hung up.

Wendy watched most of this unfold with tears in her eyes, _'That poor man, after what he's done. Now they can't help him. That was like he was saying good bye.'_

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

The phone rang twice before Nana picked it picked it up. "Hello.", she said.

"Mrs. Possible may I speak with either Anne or James please.", the voice on the line asked.

"Who may I ask is calling?", she said.

"Ronald's father, Dean. And please don't use my name around Kimberly. I'd like to keep her out of this.", he asked the elderly lady.

"One moment Dean, I will have one of them in here.", she responded quicker than he would have thought.

A minute later Anne came on the phone. "Dean.", she said softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Dean Stoppable calmly explained the situation to the world class surgeon, "You know Anne, we always thought that something like this could happen. It's just hard having to face it for real. Ron always told me to make sure Kimberly stayed safe. That was why he did all this extra stuff. He didn't really want her to know, that's just the way he became after he grew up a little. I don't know when the media is going to get hold of this story, but try to keep it from her.", he told her.

"Do you want us to come back, we could fly and be home tonight.", she stated.

"No, don't do that Anne. You'd have to leave the car and have it shipped back. That's too much hassle. We'll keep up to date on this end and let you know of any developments. You guys try to keep the holiday going. We'll call if anything develops.", he advised.

"OK, but let us know. Ron's part of our family too.", she replied hanging up.

Dr. Anne Possible sat down and began to cry. That's how James found her ten minutes later. He led her to their room to talk. "What happened dear?", he asked softly.

"Ron got hurt and he's still up on that mountain. Now he's by himself and he's in a major storm. If Kimmie hears I'm afraid she's going to rush out there and get hurt too. And...and Ronald's hurt pretty bad.", she told him quietly.

James drew her into his arms and held her while the tears she shed soaked his shirt. "It will be alright Ronald is a strong boy with more lives than a cat. If anyone can get through this, my money would be on Ronald.", he told Anne softly.

---

_Longs Peak, 14,255 feet:_

He could hear the wind rising just outside. The walls of his refuge had frozen solid making this a much better shelter than a tent. He crawled over to his haul bag and removed the sleeping bag that he had replaced his with and the sleeping pad, searching a few more seconds he found the bivy sack to stuff the bag into. That would keep the bag dry and him a lot warmer. He found the two candle lanterns that he added to the haul bag before he left to come to Estes Park. Noting that he had candles for a few days he slowly set a couple of of ice screws into the wall of his current abode and lit the lanterns. They gave off a little warmth and light that seemed to raise his spirits.

Since the calls earlier he had heard nothing from anyone else. He felt that everyone knew by now and were staying away. _'Who wants to talk to a dead man? Man? I'm not even close to being one.',_ he thought as he coughed up some more blood.

Ron Stoppable knew he was in a fight for his life now one which he could easily lose. He could feel the sharp pain in his chest as he breathed. It wasn't going away. After the hovel that he and Ben had built earlier began to warm up a little he stripped off his outer clothing and he took off his long john top to inspect the injuries that the helicopter had inflicted on him. He noticed that on one side he had something trying to poke through the skin. '_Well that's different. Must be broken.', _he discovered as he touched it and was rewarded by a sharp pain again.

Reaching to the first aid kit he pulled out a couple of elastic wraps and began to bind himself up to protect his chest. After a few gasps he was done while managing not to wet his pants in the process. Ron took his two bottles and put them in the sleeping bag and got out a MRE and climbed into the bag trying not to lay flat. At first it didn't work. He was too afraid of developing pneumonia to attempt to lay down. Pulling another haul bag over he used that to prop himself up. Ron looked around and making sure that he had all the comforts he could get at the moment he drifted off into a fitful sleep. He pulled his balaclava down over his face to help keep his neck and head covered to preserve more warmth while trying to get more comfortable.

-

He opened his eyes again to see the light that had been filtering in become more dim. _'What time is it?',_ he mused. As he moved he gasped and coughed at the same time._ '5 pm I've been out that long?'_, he thought with a grimace. He heard the phone again, wanting to ignore it, but knowing he shouldn't, he picked it up trying to sound normal. "Hello Stoppable's laundry service.", he announced as he opened the connection.

"Son?", Ron recognized his father's voice.

"Yeah Dad, how's Mom?", he wheezed.

"She's more than a little concerned Ronald. How are you? Charlie and Ben told me what happened. I tried to call earlier, but there was no answer.", he asked worriedly.

"I was out of it, I think something is broken in my chest, maybe a rib it's trying to stick out. I'm hacking up blood, but not as bad as I was for a while. It's hard to breathe too. Sorry Dad, I guess I made a mess of things again.", he confessed wheezing with the effort.

"No Ronald, you did fine. Someone else dropped the ball here. Don't blame yourself. Just stay alive, we'll worry about the rest when they get you down.", Dean told his son.

"Thanks Dad, but I think that this old Mad Dog has finally had his day. I might not be around to watch KP's back anymore. Listen if I don't make it, use the royalty money to help her please. And I love it up here, so I want to be cremated and have my ashes spread up here. It's beautiful, so beautiful it takes your breath away. I think Longs would make a heck of a headstone too." stopping as he coughed again.

"Ronald don't think that way. All the adult Possibles are pulling for you, your friends are too. I asked Anne and James not to tell their children. They won't tell your Kimberly. We're trying to keep this out of the media. I'm going to let you go so you can rest.", Dean tried to reassure his son.

"Thanks Dad, remember what I asked, OK?", he wheezed as he closed his phone.

Ron took out his water bottle for a drink._ 'I have to stay hydrated at this altitude or no more Rondo. I hope I don't get the bottles switched in the middle of the night', _he mused grimacing at the thought. Then he grabbed the MRE he stashed earlier and tore open the outer bag to see what tasty tidbits were going to slide past his tongue in a few moments. _'Well I guess it's not that bad. What is it? Oh a good one: menu 15; beef enchiladas. Well this might not be so bad after all.', _wishing evilly that someone would be with him to enjoy the after effects in a few hours. _'Oh Will Du, where are you tonight? If I just had a way of harnessing the methane.', _he chuckled causing another round of coughing.

---

_Wade Load's Home:_

He looked at the number as the phone rang. "Check his chip again would you please. Ronald's hurt and stranded on that mountain. There may not be anything we can do for him, but we can at least monitor the boy.", James Possible's voice asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Possible. I can do that." Wade replied.

"One thing Wade, if he starts to go downhill call me immediately. I have to know. Don't tell Kimberly, but there's a good chance her Ron may not come out of this. I just talked to his dad a few minutes ago. I know it will be hard. You don't have to watch it, just patch it through Kim's device. I'll take care of it.", he told the tech guru.

"Sir, Ron at least deserves to have me checking on him if this happens. I knew it could happen when I volunteered for this job. I can see it through too.", he told the space scientist.

"Thanks Wade, you're a good man. We owe you.", James told the genius.

---

_Longs Peak, 14,255 feet:_

Ron leaned back again after his dinner. This time he burped causing himself to laugh then groan as his chest protested. He began to feel light, he could feel things in his body beginning to slow. Concentrating, he tried to meditate, working hard to become calm as he had been taught. "_Master, please help me. I am injured and dying. I have failed in my vow to her. Please forgive my failure. You must find another to protect her.",_ he pushed his thoughts out in empty agony.

---

_Yamanouchi:_

The wizened ninja master's eyes snapped open in alarm. Quickly he called in the senior instructors. "The 'Chosen One' is fading, we must take steps to preserve his life until help arrives to save him.", he ordered.

They sat down around him to begin their vigil.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the series belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. So there. Also, I don't make a dime off this. The hobby just keeps my mind and hands busy so that I don't fill my face as often.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and humor while I was writing this. The idea had been bouncing around in my head in one form or another for about four years. Much of the setting is in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Places like Mount Meeker, Longs Peak, Battle Mountain and Lamb's Slide are real places. It's a great place to visit and hike. I know the place fairly well since my wife and I honeymooned there years ago. I'd say how long, but she may read this and I don't need the thrashing she would give me.**

**The events take place in Kim and Ron's Junior year in high school. Before the modulator and StD. For those who have read 'Once Again' this is part of that series. Also thanks to those readers who took the time to review. So thanks CajunBear73. Screaming Phoenix and loveandwar007.**

**Thanks for tuning in.**

Winter Adventure

Chapter 5

_Middleton, WSCT Television Station:_

"Miss Gale.", Frankie asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

"Well the Federal Government was a bit rough on us with all those fines. Maybe we can turn this whole thing to our favor. If Stubbable is still up there we could do a little piece on him. I got a couple of pictures of him taking Miss Marks down. You know, a little of this and a little of that, and… you never know. I mean, I'm on your side, they could have made several trips and got us all down.", he told her.

"That's an idea, we drag him through the mud a little, we get some cred for making Smuckable or whoever he is into a clown. Then I'll get more publicity, maybe we can make enough off selling the story to pay the fines. OK Frank make it happen.", she told him.

"OK ma'am. Anyone know how old that blond haired guy was?", he asked looking around at the rest of the crew.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

Doctor Anne Possible watched her red haired daughter go to bed with worry. '_She knows something is up. If she knew the truth, even the devil couldn't keep her here. It's just a matter of time before the news breaks. She's been quiet for a while. It's just the calm before the storm.' _

So far there was no news about Ronald Stoppable being injured and stranded on that mountain, in that raging storm; the media was quiet. Once they get a hold of it, she knew that Kim would be deluged with questions. Anne was tempted to give her a shot to make sure that Kim stayed calm before the full force of the situation hit her between the eyes.

James Possible was talking to Wade over his cell phone. "Wade, it's just a matter of time before the word gets out about Ronald. You might want to prepare a statement to the press from Team Possible. Whatever you do don't give out any of the phone numbers. I'm sure that Dean's published phone number has already been shut off. If Ron's teachers from the climbing school or from high school call, go ahead and send it through to me. If Felix or his mom, or Monique or Ron's Rabbi call, do the same thing. Everyone else goes through the web site until Anne, me or the Stoppables OK them through.", he told the tech genius.

"Yes sir Dr. Possible. It makes sense. As much as Ron hated the media, he would cringe if he knew what might happen. I'll have everything ready in a few minutes sir.", he told Kim's dad.

"Thank you Wade, I appreciate it.", the older man told him.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

They monitored the young man quietly from their circle. They knew that he must win this fight and not give in to the darkness. He had tremendous potential. They had not been able to access the amount of power he held and could wield, he was one of a kind. They knew he had battles in his future, ones that he must win, one way or another. He must survive for the safety of not only for his 'one' but for the many. If he lost, then untold calamity would assail mankind.

"We must not fail Master, if we do much destruction may be inflicted on our world.", one of the senior instructors announced worriedly.

"True Mauku-san, Stoppable-san must fight this battle for Possible-san in furthering his quest to protect her. He must be victorious before their paths diverge. I suppose we must invigorate Stoppable-san to make it possible for him to complete his tasks on this Earth.", Sensei told him.

Sensei kept his eyes closed as he felt for the one that was passing from this plane. _"Stoppable-son, your family needs you." _He felt 'nothing' from his student in return.

As they deepened their combined meditation, they sought out Ron-san's soul in an attempt to keep it in this world before it was too late.

---

_Estes Park Hospital:_

Wendy was being released, finally. It had been a hard week on her, but she had survived due mostly to the blond haired young man that was slowly dying on top of the mountain just twenty miles away._ 'Why did you do this Ron?',_ she thought sadly about the sixteen year old.

Charlie picked her up at the hospital. "Miss Marks you don't have to stay here. When they let us climb we'll be going back up to get Ron. I mean there's not much you can do and it may not be very pretty. We've brought down frozen people before.", he advised her.

"Why are you trying to protect me Charlie? I owe that man my life. You know I 'borrowed' somebody's computer yesterday and surfed the internet about Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Do you know that hardly anyone gets his name right, even when they do mention him at all? His only claim to fame was a naco or something. There's something wrong here. Why doesn't he get any credit? That's a story in itself.", Wendy told him.

"Miss Marks, from what Ron told me, I wouldn't write that story if I was you. There's something else going on with that young man. Something that he won't or can't talk about. He really didn't mention Kim Possible either, other than something like, 'Well this is how KP and I did it', not the 'Hey look at me' with his chest out kind of person. So, I'm not sure what's going on. He didn't even let Kim Possible know he was going to this class. He was pretty clear about that. I remember the phone call he got from her that night we went up after you guys. From what it sounded like on Ron's end, she did not appear to be very happy about not knowing in advance.", he told her.

"So there's something about the teenager, something that even Kim Possible might be unaware of?", she asked.

"I don't know. As for me I won't pry either. He's too good for his age, and he tries to hide it for some reason. Maybe Ben knows more, but he hasn't told me anything more about Ron.", he cautioned.

---

_Longs Peak:_

Shivering uncontrollably, he looked at his dead cell phone. For some reason the solar charger wasn't working. Ron was too brain dead to attempt to figure it out. _'Well at least Kim won't see how pathetic I've become. She won't have to be here at the end. It's better this way. I would have liked one kiss anyway. Goodbye KP, I'm sorry I failed you.',_ he thought sadly as he drifted off again not having the energy to wipe the tears from his cheek.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

"NO! NO RON! NO!", the redhead screamed as she bolted upright in her bed.

Anne rushed in to calm her daughter. "What's wrong Kimmie?", she asked softly as she held the shaking younger redheaded woman.

"Something's wrong with Ron, I can feel it. Mom, I can feel him. It was like he was saying goodbye to me.", the teen heroine continued to sob, "I have to get to him, he's all alone Mom. He's all alone.", she sobbed still trembling as the feeling had begun to fade inside her.

Knowing that her daughter would eventually find out Anne made a decision. "I know honey. Ronald was hurt badly when they were picking him up off the mountain. Wade is watching his chip. I fear your best friend is leaving us too. There's nothing that we can do except wait.", Anne told her.

"Mom why didn't you tell me? He's been my friend my whole life. He's like a comfortable shoe. I always want him around me. It's like we fit together. Like we were meant to be together. Do you know what I mean?", Kim asked her mom.

"Yes I do honey, I do know what you mean. We didn't tell you because Ron was worried you would try to rush out and try to save him. He was astute in his observation that you would try. He didn't want you to waste your life trying to save his. He knew the odds honey. None of us can imagine what it's like up there. And you would try to do it alone. Let's face it Kim just how well have you done on missions when you went out alone? However, with Ron at your side it's truly unbelievable what you two have accomplished. Now with Ron doing the few missions that he has done alone, he has done remarkably well. I don't know why maybe it's just dumb luck or something. But maybe it's more.", she comforted her daughter.

---

_Middleton Television Station WSCT:_

"Miss Gale, I have it. A simple report by you. That Rob Stumpable is stranded atop Longs Peak. I have some stills for you to show. No mention of us being up there. Just him being attached to Wendy, nobody can tell who she is anyway. Spread the rumor that he was climbing up there with his instructor who left him stranded after he got hurt. That way we can hurt that Charlie character too.", Frankie told her.

Summer Gale quickly scanned the notes. "OK get everything set up. Plan to run it in about a half hour.", she told him.

---

_Longs Peak:_

He laid there too cold to shiver anymore. Too tired to try and light a stove for heat and warm food. He was barely conscious of his surroundings. _'How long have I been here?',_ he wondered casually. Slowly he closed his eyes again.

---

_Middleton the Stoppable home:_

Dean and Barb were watching the late local news when the update came on. They both knew what happened having been briefed by Ben and Charlie. They watched their only son become the victim of a character assassination by local media. Barbara began to swear. Only Dean putting his arms around her calmed her down.

"This is why Ronald never liked the media, honey. A lot of them don't report the news. They go for hype, not caring who gets in their way.", he told her.

He started to pick up the phone when it rang. "Mr. Stoppable, this is Wade Load. I just saw this report by Summer Gale about Ron.", he said

"We did too son. It was sort of shocking, seeing Ronald shown that way.", he told the genius.

"Well sir considering who Ron saved on that mountain I had a suspicion that they might try something like that to at least affect the fines leveled at them by the Park Police. So I have a prepared statement by Ron's climbing instructors and and Park Officials. With yours and Kim's permission, I will release them exposing what really happened on the mountain that night, and later what Miss Gale did when Ron got injured.", he told the worried family.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

The phone rang in the early morning. It was more night than morning really. Nana picked it up. "Hello, may I help you?", she asked.

"Mrs. Possible, I'm sorry to bother you, but can you put James on please? This is Dean Stoppable.", he replied.

"Dean, I'll get him for you. How is Ronald?", she asked.

"I'm not sure Nana. I just not sure.", he replied.

"Yes Dean.", James voice soon was heard.

"I think they're going to try and get Ronald off the mountain tomorrow, or the next day, James, but I'm not sure what they're going to find. Wade called me, he said the chip was malfunctioning. Sometimes the chip read no activity, other times it had weird readings on it. He tried to recalibrate it a couple of times. So far it's still doing the same thing. Then we have a problem with Summer Gale too.", he told his old friend, explaining to him what the evil weather woman had done.

"That does it Dean, we're heading home! I'll give you a call right before we leave buddy.", he told Dean.

"Jim, you don't have to do this.", he replied.

"Like you wouldn't do this for my baby either? I'll tell you when we leave.", James continued.

James told Anne what he had planned. "Wait honey, if they tried to get Ronald tomorrow we can't make it there in time. Let's see if Kim can get a favor. I'll go with her for support and you and the twins can follow in the van.", she told him softly.

Anne went into Kim's room to get her communications device. The bedside lamp was on and Kim was talking softly with Nana. "I don't know Nana, he's always been with me. I don't know what I could do without Ronnie's support. He's always been there for me. I'm a lot calmer when he's next to me, he makes me feel good.", Anne watched as her daughter confided to the older woman.

Nana asked Kim, "Kimberly, I wonder just how much you do like that young man. He seems like your match. Now I don't know where your life will take you, but I think you should take a nice calm look at him if he survives this ordeal of his. Remember to trust with your heart, but think with your head too. I would like to meet this young man again someday. He seemed nice enough for you. Once he gets over his awkwardness around girls he might be quite an attraction for the ladies.", she confided in her grand daughter.

Anne cleared her throat, "Kim do you think Wade could scare up a ride to Colorado for you and me, first thing in the the morning?"

"I'll ask, I'm sure if we get out early enough, we can be home by lunch mom.", she replied.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and punched the call button. A moment later Wade's face came on. "Hi Wade, Mom wants to know if you can get me and her a ride to Middleton to get our car and pick up some winter clothes so that we can be there when Ronnie gets brought down from the mountain."

"I can get you a ride to Denver and the Stoppables can pick you up; they're heading that way in the morning. As for the clothes I can have a Wade bot pick up what you need in the way of winter clothing Kim. Are you sure your mom is OK with this?", he asked.

Anne appeared on the view screen. "I'm sure, if Dean can pick us up in Denver that would be great, would you have our clothes sent to his house and our flight information too please and thank you.", she replied with a smile.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

It was late when the door bell rang, Dean opened it up and retrieved the envelope and two bags of clothes that the wheeled machine handed to him. He had gotten the call an hour earlier and was waiting. He told the machine thanks not knowing if Wade was listening and closed the door. He knew that he needed sleep and this ordeal was wearing him out as well.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan/ Longs Peak, Colorado:_

With a push of his mind, aided by others in the room, Sensei finally made contact with his slowly fading student. _"Stoppable-san why do you wish to flee your fate?", _his mind thundered across the miles through the mystical realm.

"_Master?",_ the weak response came back, "_I'm sorry to have failed you, you should have put your trust in someone more capable. I have failed you, KP and her parents. I do not deserve to live. I am so sorry."_

Sensei was surprised by the anguish in the 'Chosen One's' thoughts. _'W__ith this attitude he will make himself die. He will convince himself of his worthlessness. We must confront this attitude now. Or Possible-san's life will be forfeit as well as the rest of ours.' , _he thought grimly.

"_Stoppable-san, tell me again why you took the power unto yourself. Was it because you wanted to be the 'big man', the one everyone looked up to? Was it for fame? Was it to make you rich or powerful? Of course not. It was to protect the one you love, even though you cannot admit to yourself that idea of your love to her as yet. Yet you dream of her. In your sleep you hold a pillow to your chest hoping that it is her. You even have a piece of her clothing that has her scent don't you? You dream of your lives together. Yet you cannot admit your love to her. Is that the mark of a coward? No I do not think that is the case. You think that she doesn't have these feelings for you. You feel that at least you can have what you have if you don't tell her. It is part of insecurity of the normal adolescent male mind.", _he thought to the young man.

"_Sensei, KP is perfect, I am nothing. My only goal is to make sure she is safe. If it costs me my life so be it. It is such a small price to pay to see her safe. I took the power because I feared Monty Fist would use it against her. I am correct in my belief that he would continue that quest. I c...can't admit my love for her, what happens if she throws me away for someone better? At least if I don't mention it she may not cast me aside. At least until I know she is safe I can do this for her.", _he responded in earnest.

"_What happens, if you take this course, she then finds her love and he doesn't want you around. What do you do then? Your plan falls apart Stoppable-san. You then fail, not of your own actions, but because of inaction will you have lost the one you love. Do you understand how terrible a concept that is to me?",_ the ninja master asked.

"_That is why it doesn't hurt me to die now, at least I know at this point in my life she has a small amount of affection for my worthless existence.",_ he told his master.

"_Would you like to see the possible effects of your death on your love's life if you take yourself from this plane of existence at this point in her life? Do you care enough to know what dangers she may face without you at her side?", _he asked harshly.

"_How do you know Sensei? Is this a trick?",_ he asked surprised.

"_Stoppable-san, the power you possess is not just for physical attributes, it has many mental influences as well. With enough power flowing through us we may see some things that probably will happen in certain instances. There are many influences on each action which may be countered by other influences. However, you ARE a large influence in Possible-san's life-force, so what you do matters much to her.", _he told his student.

"_Then I must see it Master. At least when I go I shall leave her safekeeping with you. Please do what you must.", _Ron replied sadly with a weak thought.

"_Then we will begin my student.", _Sensei announced.

In Ron's mind he began to see images. The first was Kim and their families in black. In the casket was a familiar face—his. The expression was calm but somber. He could see his best friend in hysterics as both families tried to calm her. Finally Mrs. Possible injected her daughter with something to make her relax. He was shocked.

In another time she was in a black dress, sprinting around floats screaming his name, "RON WHERE ARE YOU", for what seemed to be a long time until she collapsed in a heap. Friends helped her home. When her father took her up to bed, Anne was waiting there with another needle.

The scene changed again: This time Kim was tied to a cactus. She had her head down until Rufus cut her free. Then there was a fight and Shego won knocking the young girl out. There were flying things in the air blotting out the rain-filled sky. He could tell the world had become a dark place as the blue man gloated at the prone girl, pulling her hair back and raising her head. "Kim Possible, you think you were all that, but you're beaten!", he gloated with a very handsome synthodrone behind him smiling. The handsome object was holding a torn apart mole rat in one hand.

In yet another scene, a green and black-clad Kim and Shego fought and beat a large alien female. Kim was wearing a chip on her forehead.

Finally, in the last scene, the large alien woman returned. This time she had help. The large male alien held Kim by the neck, with a smile on his face while showing his prize to the other one. Kim's eyes opened wide in pain as the giant swung Kim by her neck like farmers do to chickens when they wring them. Her neck snapped with an audible crack. Ron was numb as he saw his KP hang there limp while the aliens laughed at her.

"_NOOOOOOOO!", _his mind screamed in the link, _"Not this way! What have I done to her? I have even failed her with my death!"_

"_Now do you wish to see the difference you make in her life young master?", _Sensei asked knowing he had Ron's attention now.

"_I'm going to see it anyway way, so why not Sensei? Why not show everyone how much of a loser I truly am now that I have killed her too?", _his mind screamed in agony.

"_Are you such a loser to offer your life for the one you love Stoppable-san?",_ the ninja master asked through the link, _'That is not the mark of a loser at Yamanouchi. See now your affect on Miss Possible's future life with you in it young master."_

Ron's mind began to fill with images: This time Kim wasn't in black, she was in cargos and sweater. She was hugging him while he was in a hospital bed, Wendy Marks was in the background smiling.

The next scene, Kim was in a black dress again, one which caused Ron's mind to race at the possibilities. Her expressions seem to change constantly from rage to love, which confused him. Finally, she stopped and began to sag towards the ground. He saw himself embrace her which she returned.

The scene changed again. This time both of the teens were tied up to cactus but were talking. After Rufus cut the ropes binding them, they fought the handsome android and Shego, defeating them while the objects fell from the sky around them. Then suddenly they were dancing. Others watched and applauded while while they kissed. And they both looked to be enjoying it!

The next scene showed Ron in a football uniform being hugged by KP. The scenes moved faster now. Ron saw himself at a formal dance with her. She was dressed elegantly. They danced the night away. Later the scene caused him to blush deeply as it paused seeming to make a point.

The scenes began to slow; he could tell something dangerous was happening. He saw the tall alien holding KP by her leg. He yelled something and he and the monster fought. He began to glow and float. Everything around him was affected. Suddenly both the aliens charged him and he threw them into the sky. There was a tremendous blast, and then he floated down to a shocked Kim Possible. He held out his hand and she took it rushing into his arms. Hand in hand they walked to their High School Graduation, she in her torn robe, he in some sort of suit with rockets on it.

Again it changed: This time Kim was yelling at him, pointing her finger. She turned and left quickly. The came a scene where Ron was walking in the mall. He had roses in his hands. Suddenly he entered a restaurant and saw Kim seated with another. She was enjoying his company. He turned to leave, giving the flowers to an older lady he had never met.

He passed others that he knew, some friends some not. They all tried to talk to him or yell at him. A few pointed their fingers, laughing. He walked out. Taking a long walk, he stopped somewhere and saw a man in a uniform. They shook hands after he signed a paper. Later he walked in the door of his home, where his last and now longest friend, the pink rodent, looked at him. He wrote a note, packed a small bag and left the note, and his last friend at home.

By now Ron was gasping, sweating. _"She loved me Sensei? KP loved me? But if she did why did she scream at me, why was she at the restaurant with Josh? What happened master?", _he sent in desperation.

"_I do not know Stoppable-san. All I know is that your love for her saved her from herself. Later you saved her life. This appears to be the primary quest with your life. Once that was accomplished your duty to her and your vow to her parents were completed. Her love for you was an unexpected add on. I do not know what happened to change her mind about you and why she found love with another. No man understands the mind of a woman. That is foggy to me. But know this, you did your part. When she chose another, you were free to leave her life with honor at that point and pursue your own destiny. Now the great question young master: Will you attempt to keep her safe, to complete your vows and then fade from her mind like a true warrior, or will you take the easy path and not even try, leaving her to darkness and a painful death?",_ the ninja master asked.

"_I must master. I must live at least for a short while. I can enjoy the love KP will give to me. A short time of that is more than I deserve. I will live through this to protect her again until the time of our parting comes. Can you tell me if I will ever be complete Sensei?"_, as he thought back over the miles.

"_I do not know Stoppable-san. I do not know if you will ever find love again. That is closed to me. However, I do see many combats for you, many wounds. Much praise which you turn your back on. But love? No I do not see that. That is not to say that it will not happen. This is hidden from me. I am Sorry Stoppable-san, but as they say, 'I never promised you a rose garden' when you became the 'Chosen One'.", _he told his student in response.

"_I understand master. What must I do?",_ Ron asked in his mind.

"_First you must wake up, get warm and drink water or tea. An attempt to rescue you is soon to begin. If they succeed then your great trial will commence. First you must live for all that you have seen for it to come to pass. To keep Miss Possible safe you must first survive.",_ he told his young student.

---

_Longs Peak Trail Head:_

Twenty of the best climbers in Colorado gathered in the darkness. Though it was cold, the heavy snow had diminished to a very light snowfall. They all had headlamps and strobes on. The hauled several sleds behind them. The didn't know what they would find on the mountaintop, but they were going up to bring back one of their own. By daybreak they were well above tree line and continued to move quickly. A group of ten climbers pushed on ahead pulling only one sled. This group was led by a very concerned Charlie. If Ron was hurt bad they had a stretcher to bring him down in. If he was dead, the same thing.

For the last several days Ben Owens worked his can off making sure that this attempt would go on without a hitch. Keeping in radio contact, which was provided by local radio operators, everyone knew who was doing what. It was a good thing that the HAM two meter repeater in Estes Park was up and running. It's antenna had a good line-of-sight view of the mountain which was needed in VHF communications. It was easy to reach with five watts of power from the mountain and it's return power kicked out at over 100 watts. This time there would be no screw ups, Ben adamant about that.

The night before the two climbers and Park Officials responded to Summer Gale's 'documentary' broadcast previously in an attempt to cover her backside in this fiasco. Middleton Police later arrested her on charges of interfering with the rescue party during their descent from the mountain, and interfering with the rescue of her intern earlier in the week.

Another climber led the final pitch to the summit of Longs that morning. Charlie was right behind him. They belayed two others over the top then raced for the cave hoping that it hadn't become a tomb for the High School Junior. Breaking down the wall of the cave they spied a still form.

---

_Sunnyville Retirement Community:_

Kim and Anne Possible left with the rest of their family. In an hour they would be on a private plane courtesy of Global Justice and were expected to land in Denver three hours later. The Stoppable's were picking them up while in-transit to Estes Park themselves.

James and the twins would drive the rest of the way, getting home about two days later. James fumed a little but knew that Anne could work wonders with hospital staff and Kim would never be left behind when her best friend's health was concerned. _'I just hope Kimmie-cub doesn't hurt Ronald too badly over this.',_ he mused.

* * *

There will be one more chapter, so it's winding down. I wonder what's going to happen next?

Now I wonder who found the OC joke in chapter 3?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the series belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. So there. Also, I don't make a dime off this. The hobby just keeps my mind and hands busy so that I don't fill my face as often.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and humor while I was writing this. The idea had been bouncing around in my head in one form or another for about four years. Much of the setting is in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Places like Mount Meeker, Longs Peak, Battle Mountain and Lamb's Slide are real places. It's a great place to visit and hike. I know the place fairly well since my wife and I honeymooned there years ago. I'd say how long, but she may read this and I don't need the thrashing she would give me.**

**The events take place in Kim and Ron's Junior year in high school. Before the modulator and StD. For those who have read 'Once Again' this is part of that series.**

**Thanks to the readers and the reviewers. My old friend Wave Form popped in to review thanks bud and I hope things turn out well for you. Joe Stoppingham thanks for your kind words. CB73 thanks again for everything. Screaming Phoenix thank you and keep up that fine story that you're working on.**

**Thanks for tuning in. This Chapter completes the first story in the "Once Again" series. I hope you have enjoyed it. The second story is being written and I hope to begin posting it soon.**

Winter Adventure

Chapter 6

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"What do you mean arrested?", Summer Gale yelled at Officer Hubble as he booked her on violations of several statutes dealing with rescue situations. He throughly read her her rights in front of a video camera that was recording the exchange.

"Well Miss Gale, you may have violated some laws. The Police from Summit County will be here later to escort you back to their jurisdiction. So you're here while your waiting for them to arrive. This will be a lot easier that trying to track you down. I know how hard it is to get hold of you celebrities sometimes.", he smiled. _'Dean at the Temple is going to owe me dinner over this.', _he chuckled to himself.

He watched in amazement as Summer taught him a few new phrases while she turned as red as he had ever seen anyone while she cursed like a sailor.

A few moments later a gentleman in a suit walked in. "Is Miss Summer Gale here?", he asked.

"Are you here to get me out?", she yelled.

"Are you Miss Gale ma'am?", he asked the blond haired woman.

"Yes I am. Now get on with it and get me out of jail.", she yelled again.

Glancing at Officer Hobble with a smile, he told her "I am Sydney Smuff attorney at law Miss Gale. I represent Hitchcock's Helicopter Service. Several days ago you hired my client to fly you to the top of a mountain in Rocky Mountain National Park. You told my client that you had proper authorization to do what you wanted. Now it appears that you didn't and my client has been grounded. Since you broke the contract which you signed and my client is not flying you are being charged the average per-day costs of our operations including wages for our employees and fines assessed by the government agencies as well as the client's legal representation. Here is the paperwork, please sign the top paper that is to acknowledge that I have given you your copies ma'am."

"What?", she screamed, "I will certainly NOT pay these charges!"

"I understand your position ma'am. Under those conditions then, you have been served.", he told her as he handed her more papers.

Continuing, he looked at Officer Hubble, "Sir would you mind signing that you witnessed Miss Gale refused to sign for the paperwork that I gave her?"

Officer Hubble pulled out his pen. "Where would you like my name Sydney?", he asked with a smile.

_Global Justice Jet:_

The co-pilot came back to talk to the teen hero and her famous mother-surgeon. "I'm sorry to hear about you're partner Miss Possible, our thoughts are with your families.", he told the teen.

Anne replied, "I'm sorry Kimmie is a little off her game right, now thank you for the ride and the support sir, I'll make sure that Ronald's parents are aware of your support as well."

"Thank you ma'am. We hope that everything turns out well for Mr. Stoppable.", he responded before he returned to the cock pit.

It was a lot colder then it had been as Kim and her mother walked with the Stoppables to their minivan that it had been at Nana's. Dean had had the foresight to bring both Kim's and Anne's winter coats inside the terminal, both were glad he did.

_Colorado, north of Denver Interstate I-25:_

"Barb, how are you holding up?", Anne asked her long time friend.

"I guess about as well as expected, last night was pure hell watching what that woman said about Ronald and his teachers at the school in Estes Park. If I wasn't a peaceful woman I would have gone over to the television station and thrashed her in front of all her audience in TV land.", she told the shocked Possibles.

Dean and Barb caught the two red heads up on the latest gossip around Middleton. Finally, Kim was about to burst. "BUT WHAT ABOUT RON?", she blurted out.

"Kimberly, they are trying to bring Ronald down off the mountain today. They're not sure what they're going to find. I'm sorry about making light of everything, but that's the only way we can deal with the harsh reality of not even saying good bye to my son.", Barb told her sadly wiping an eye. Kim leaned forward and touched Ron's mother on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stoppable, I guess it's my fault that Ron decided to do this. If I had only known, maybe I could have talked him out of this.", she tried to apologize.

"Kimberly, Ronald did this on his own. It was his decision not yours. He did what he had to do for those people that were stranded on top of that mountain.", he told the girl.

"But Ronnie did this because I got him to go on missions ma'am.", she said.

"Kimberly, you made our son a better person. He's lived more in the last few years then many people do in fifty. We should thank you for showing him the way to become more of a man.", she tried to calm Kim.

_Longs Peak:_

Charlie Oats reached the still form as they crashed through the ice barrier that Ron had created to protect himself several days before. Pulling what was left of the destroyed snow cave off him Charlie softly turned him over noting that he wasn't stiff from the cold yet. Still he was somewhat surprised when he saw the teen take a breath and exhale it. "HURRY UP!", he yelled, "start the stove, let's see if we can get something down his throat to warm him. Ron looks like he hasn't had a drink of water in a day or two. Remember he was chest injuries."

The EMT quickly checked Ron over for injuries and then quickly zipped him back up in a sleeping bag to help him preserve precious body heat. A radio operator made a quick call to the hospital to report that the teen was still alive--barely.

The ten men didn't worry about the equipment, they could get a chopper in to remove it when the weather was a lot better. Their only concern was getting the member of Team Possible off the mountain alive. After putting hot water bottles in the sleeping bag they loaded him onto a specialized stretcher for the ride down. It took a long time and careful rigging to get the stretcher down from the mountain. Ron had not made a sound and that worried Charlie. Getting down the slide was not as bad they belayed the stretcher down to climbers below them. Still Ron didn't move. Charlie kept pace with the descent of his friend who had earlier saved the young woman. '_If this kid realized what he did, I wonder how he would handle it.',_ he mused.

The radio guy repelled down to him. "The Ranger Station wants an update.", he told the EMT/climber.

"Tell them we should be off the slide in another hour. Ron's still alive, but he's unresponsive.", Charlie told him.

_Estes Park Hospital:_

She was not happy, her friend was still up on the mountain. The word was that he wasn't moving. She fumed. She paced. She fretted. A man walked up to her and held out his left hand to shake hers, his right arm was in a sling.

"Miss Possible, Doctor Possible and Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable.", he started, "my name is Ben Owens. I am Ron's climbing instructor. Sorry about the arm, but I broke my collar bone last week when a chunk of ices landed on me. Your Ron is a good man, he took over for me as lead on the rescue mission when I got hurt. He pushed himself very hard to try and make the grade to still be an asset to your crime fighting team. Personally, I don't know why he did it, but he accomplished a lot here. He went back up a second time because there was people in danger. I think that being around you has rubbed off onto him Kim. My partner is bringing Ron down as we speak, if anyone can get Ron down alive Charlie can. The best climbers in the area came out to help out in this effort. This is what we do for our own and Ron Stoppable is one of our own now. Even though he's young, he proved himself to us. We will not forget him."

"Do you know what his chances are sir?", Kim asked.

"Chances I don't know, but one thing I can tell you is that Ron's tougher than a two bit steak.", he laughed, "he's stubborn too."

One of the radio guys ran in. "Who's Owens?", he asked.

"I am. What's the update.", Ben responded.

"They have him down off the slide and the last I heard they were strapping his stretcher into a sled. The weather's starting to break down again up there though.", he ended the report.

"Mr. Owens can I get a ride up to where they're bringing Ronnie down. I'd very much like to see him as soon as I can.", Kim asked.

Noting her mom and Ron's parents nodding yes, he told her, "sure Miss Possible I can get you a ride up there."

_---_

_'Why am I moving?',_ he thought numbly, '_where is she? I need to have her back. I promised. I need to get to her. Why can't I move?' _

_---_

Charlie looked at the teenager again, he noted that Ron's eyes fluttered for a moment after he was banged into something. '_Good sign. He could be partly conscious.',_ he mused to himself.

Soon they were taking Ron off the sled. They were moving down hill as fast as they could. The trail wasn't designed for two people walking side by side, but an hour later they were at the Ranger Station with their cargo.

A small person came up and put her hands on the form they were carrying. There was tears in her eyes. She tried to hug the form that was in cased in the stretcher. Finally they set him down since she was trying to crawl on top of him. "Listen miss, can you just wait a couple minutes till we get him someplace warm?", Charlie asked.

"Oh I'm sorry.", she said as she pulled back her hood revealing a luscious mane of red hair. She waited until they deposited him into the ambulance and climbed in after him. She was pulled back outside.

Recognizing her Charlie spoke up, "Miss Possible please let the professionals handle this, Ron's in rough shape right now. We're heading down to the hospital, why don't you and the Stoppables follow us down. We'll know more and while we're waiting for test results we can talk, OK."

An hour later Charlie told them what he found, "Ron did it perfect, instead of snow he had a wall of ice, though it didn't have as good of insulating properties it was better for stopping the wind. Park officials told me that the wind sensor at the Alpine Visitor's Center stopped recording at a little over two hundred miles per hour during the storm, it must have been damaged. Ron was almost two thousand feet higher, so we can only assume what his shelter went through. He did a tremendous job staying alive during that storm considering his being injured as he was."

"Is he going to be OK sir?", Kim asked.

"He should be miss, it's going to take a while for him to heal up though. I think he could stand some female company to help him out.", he replied with a wink.

A while later the Stoppables went out to rent some rooms for a couple days after they paid a visit to the sleeping teen. Kim stayed behind while they went out. She softly padded into Ron's room, in the semi darkness there was a figure sitting next to him holding his hand. Kim quietly came up to her. "Hi.", she said softly, "my name is Kim. Ron's been my best friend all of my life."

"Kim...Kim Possible? I guess Ron was telling the truth. He does know you. My name's Wendy Marks, my claim to fame is being the one who Ron got down off the mountain.", she said releasing Ron's hand and taking Kim's.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy. You were the one that my Ron got down?", she asked.

"Yes, he saved my life. I guess I owe him.", Wendy weeped a little.

"Well as leader of Team Possible and since Ron isn't speaking right now, I will tell you thanks from the team.", she told him.

"Would you like to watch over him with me Kim, I feel that I owe him that much. Maybe we can talk. Ron promised that I could have an interview with you. He made the promise after I froze up on the way down. You don't have to do it and I won't tell anyone that you snore like as Ron put it "A Lumberjack".", she said.

"He said WHAT? Stoppable you are sooo dead.", she stopped her tirade as her mother was laughing behind her.

"That was as good a way of putting it as any Kimmie.", her mother was still laughing, "listen why don't you two talk outside. I want to look over our boy here. Barb and Dean should be back here in a few minutes."

Anne had already talked to the doctors in the hospital. They were glad to have someone that was a doctor and knew Ron's recent medical history on hand. Ron's parents had give the go-ahead for her to advise them on the treatment of their son. She knew that they had just gotten the MRI done and were waiting for those results plus the other ones they had performed.

Kim walked into a waiting room that was unoccupied at the moment. Wendy followed her inside. "OK what do you want to know Wendy? If Ron made the promise it's the same as me making the same promise. Though when he wakes up he's gonna have a Cuddle Buddie Catalog in front of him.", she told the slightly older girl.

"You collect Cuddle Buddies too?", Wendy asked.

"Sssh, don't tell anyone. It's another secret. Ron bought me a Gold Star Pandaroo when I was twelve. Somehow he always finds nice ones that are hard to get.", Kim giggled.

"How does he do that? I tried for years to find a Gold Star Pandaroo. Mom and dad were out bid on one a few years ago.", she asked.

"Don't know, don't care as long as it's legal. Your 'rents may have been trying to out bid Ron. It seems like he can always find me things that no one else can.", Kim replied.

"OK Kim it looks like this won't be the regular kind of interview, what should we discuss?", Wendy asked.

"Well I don't know, I mean you've got the interview so ask away.", Kim came back.

"OK then how about a young blond haired man in the other room. Just how well do you know him?", she asked.

"Pretty well, though I guess he has been keeping a few secrets from me. Ron and I first met when we were about four and a half. We only live a few blocks apart so we've always been at each others house. Since we've been going on missions together I have clothes at Ron's house he has clothes at mine. I can always tell Ron everything.", as she leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Really? Why?", she asked.

"Well we just was talking about the difference between boys and girls. I mean we took baths together when we were four and and five. Who knew?", Kim laughed.

"I guess you two really are best friends.", Wendy giggled

"Well there's not only that, but back in Freshman year, we got hit by a ray that Dr. Drakken had constructed. It made us switch bodies for a couple of days. We both stayed at my house.", Kim confided.

"Then how did you a ...um... handle certain things.", she asked while watching Kim turn red with a smile. "And Ron?", she asked.

"I guess so, we didn't really want to talk about it. I suppose we found at LOT more about each others body that we ever thought we would.", Kim giggled continuing to blush.

"Are you guys dating?", Wendy asked.

"No, we're just best friends. I mean he's like my twin brother. It's a hard feeling to get over. It's a lot easier to date other guys, if Ron and I dated then broke up then what do we have?", Kim observed.

"So, you're not willing to take a chance?", Wendy pushed.

"What would happen if Ron was uncomfortable with it. I don't want to ruin our friendship.", she replied.

"Does Ron date?", Wendy asked keeping up the information assault.

"Well he has tried, but most girls turn him down. He does obsess with it though.", Kim let on.

"You mean a cute guy like that that would do anything for people can't even get a date? Is Ron gay?", Wendy asked in huff noting that Kim nodded no, "What's wrong with the girls in your school Kim? I know first hand that he can and will put it ALL on the line. Is your school full of snobs? I mean, if you guys aren't going to be interested in him, there are a lot of other girls in Colorado that would give anything to be close to a guy like Ron.", she finished her tirade.

For a moment Kim didn't know what to say. She sat there mute thinking, _'Would it be soo bad to date him? Will any other girl take him away from me? Would it change what we do have?'_

Seeing the confusion in Kim's face Wendy pushed the point. "Well, if none of you Middleton High School girls don't want to date Ron, do you think he would go out with me?", she asked.

Kim was stunned, _'an older beautiful girl interested in Ron, MY RON? OK, what am I missing here? You know maybe it could work out maybe. I'll think about it.' _"I...I don't know Wendy, Ron can be random at times. He's insecure too. Sometimes he can get a big head. He's doesn't always get his homework done.", she confided.

"Well I'll wait until he turns seventeen that way he really won't be jail bait. If he isn't grabbed up by then I'll ask him out. Do you happen to know when his birthday is Kim?", Wendy asked further stunning the red head.

"Well Wendy, it's April 28th. He'll be seventeen on that day.", Kim replied suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks Kim, maybe I'll look him if if you Middleton girls don't wise up.", she laughed.

"Let's go back in Ron's room. I haven't been close to him in almost a month. So, it's gonna take an extra dose of him to calm me down Wendy.", Kim stated as she rose, not liking the idea of another woman getting very close to her Ron.

As they entered Kim noticed that Ron's parents were there with him. She walked over and gave them a hug. "Thanks Mr and Mrs Stoppable for letting Ron come on missions with me. I know that he always did his best for me. I just wish that he didn't feel like he had to try something like this. I want you to both know that I'm proud of my friend. And my friendship with Ron. He's always been at my side since pre-k and I hope he's going to be there a lot longer.", she told his parents.

After a while Anne and the Stoppable went to dinner at the Other Side Restaurant. They had a nice time, but were a little worried that Kim didn't come with them. "Why do you think that Kim didn't come with us?", Barb asked.

Anne responded, "it might have something to do with that girl that Ron got off the mountain. Kim may not have any romantic ideas about Ron, but she's not going to be happy if someone comes into her world and yanks him out of it either."

"Do you think that Miss Marks has intentions on our Ronald?", Barb asked.

"You never know, she was holding his hand earlier.", Anne told them, "and Ron didn't seem to be complaining."

"Ron was unconscious and still is. Let's order something for Kimmie and Wendy. It seems like they both want to stay up and keep track on Ron.", Dean observed.

"And each other.", Anne laughed.

Anne's phone rang, she looked at the number. "Hi honey did you guys make it to St. Louis yet? Oh all the way to Columbia, Missouri. That's pretty good. We're in Estes Park. They got Ron down earlier today and he's going to be alright. They're waiting for tests before setting that rib and seeing what else needs to be done. Kimmie's with him right now. We're having dinner right now. Yes honey, I'll make sure that she eats too. Take care tomorrow on the drive here. I love you bye. Oh make sure Jim and Tim bathe. You know how they can be.", she closed her phone.

"Jimmie should be here tomorrow night, but he's going to be tired.", Anne announced to her friends.

After a few minutes they left with take out for the girls. "I hope they both like steaks. Looks like both of them could use some meat on their bones.", Barb commented.

Anne walked in the dimly lit room and shushed the girls out to eat their dinner. They glumly took their dinners and headed to the cafeteria to eat. Anne made sure they went. "Barb keep an eye on the girls please, Dean would you watch Ronald while I talked to the staff?", she asked.

Anne sat in the conference. "OK I like the idea, we'll operate tonight. Mostly it's minor stuff, but we should be fixing these problems now, before we have to take drastic measures like re-breaking ribs because they set wrong. Get me the forms and I'll have Ron's parents sign to do the procedures.", she told the doctors.

A few minutes later Anne walked into Ron's room to explain what they were going to do. An hour after that Ron was being prepped for surgery.

---

"_OH MAN that hurts. Where am I? Am I dead? If I'm dead then why do I hurt? Doesn't make sense. Hmmm, Strawberries, nice. Just like Kim. Kim...KIM she's here. Where's KP. I gotta go I gotta move. KP I'm coming wait up."_

_---_

They had an IV drip in Ron and just to make sure knock out juice was included. He's already out so why sedate him anymore?", one of the Doctors asked.

Anne asked him, "what happens if he wakes with his chest open?" It was a good thing they had him sedated. While they had Ron opened up and were setting his ribs he woke up. AHHHHH he yelled as he sat up. Two doctors jumped back as one of the ribs tried to drive itself into his lung. Quick thinking by Anne while another hit him with a shot saved a crisis. "Your OK Ron it's Anne, Kim's mom, relax and go to sleep honey." she told him as he drifted off again.

"Thanks Doctor, you just saved him a lot of agony over the next few weeks.", he complimented Anne.

"No big as my daughter would say. I wonder if Ronald will remember it?", she asked, wondering why he took that moment to wake up.

A couple hours later Ron was in post op recovery working off the last of the happy juice. He was still out. After Kim heard what happened she refused to leave his bedside. When they moved him back into his room she plopped down in a chair determined no to leave him again.

Wendy touched her shoulder, "I could take a watch, if you want Kim. I'll get get an extra bed in here to make sure that you have some rest. Then you can relieve me. Truce, OK.", Wendy asked.

"Sure, truce. But if Ron starts to wake up get me, please.", she reasoned noting that the parents were going to the motel for the night.

Four hours later Wendy was just about passing out, when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "I'll take over Wendy. We've done this for each other before. I'm rested and I can almost feel him calling to me.", Kim confided in the older girl.

"Thanks Kim, I was going to sleep. Let me know when he wakes OK.", she asked sleepily.

"Sure after I have a couple of minutes with him.", Kim replied under her breath.

---

"_Hmmm, Strawberries. Oh wow, was that Mrs. Dr. P? What's she doing here? Mmmm, strawberries. hmmm KP. Oh it's it feels nice. Where am I?"_

_---_

His eyes opened a little. He could see a fuzzy red halo. "KP?", he whispered.

He could see her clearly now. "KP?", he asked stronger.

He could see the tears coming rolling down her cheeks as she nodded. Her lips moved to his hand as he watched. He touched her cheek with his other hand caressing her soft skin with care. He looked up and there was Wendy with an smile on her face. He tried to smile in return.

Kim told him, "Ron you rest. Mom and your parents are in a motel right now and let's let them sleep for the rest of the night. For now just let me look at you. I miss you're big brown eyes Ronnie.

After a while he driftedt back to sleep with a smile on his face.

In the morning everyone was made aware of Ron's escapades over the night. Ben and Charlie came in. "You woke up when they had you opened up. Man that had to hurt.", Charlie laughed.

"I really don't remember anything but strawberries.", Ron told them truthfully.

"Then your lucky Ron.", Ben laughed.

They all had a laugh at his expense, all engaged in it but the two girls. They just stared at the group with their hands on their hips.

That backed most of them down a bit. Ron was gaining strength. Later that night Ron was awake when James came into see him. He gave the Kimmie's best friend a good hug. "I have to get some sleep so good night Ron. I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning Son.", he told him. Kim looked on with approval at her father.

The next morning everyone was back, by now Ron had gotten up to use the head not asking permission first. He got a lecture then got the go ahead to do it again. Like all men he hated using a bed pan. In the afternoon the Possibles minus Kim went back home. She and Wendy bummed a ride off the Stoppables back to Middleton several days later.

Wendy mused, _'if I keep the pressure on Kim Possible, maybe she'll see something in him. Ron only has eyes for her. I wonder if she sees it?'_

On the way home it appeared Kim had the idea since she stayed close to Ron the whole way. In fact she stayed very close to him on the ride back to Middleton. School was going to be starting soon again and she felt the need deep inside herself to be with Ron.

Miss Marks looked at the pair wondering where their lives were going, _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep my eyes on them, just in case.',_ she thought.

* * *

This completes the first story in the "Once Again" series. I hope you have all enjoyed it. It was fun to write. For those not disembarking from the ship, "A Lasting Love" is story two, everybody likes a love story right? Story three has the working title of "Broken" it's in the idea rolling around in my head (you know, how do I want to make this work stage) so I won't go there for now.

Again a huge thanks goes to CajunBear73. I wonder if he's calmed down a little. He sure has a rough way to go with editing my stories. Fortunately everyone else gets to see the finished product. So stand up Mr. Bear and take a bow. You deserve it. Thanks to everyone who read it and to those that reviewed a deeper thanks also.


End file.
